Will I Ever Survive
by BloodyVengeanceHermit
Summary: Tenten thinks her life is going perfectly until things got twisted.Her heart was broken, yet one day it was mended fully.A LeeTen fanfic.And a little on NaruIno, NejiHina.It start off with different pairings at first.There are OOCs..Dedicated to Papina.
1. ANBU, Training, Perfect

Well…this is my first fanfic. I know it will be kind of crappy so please bear with me.

I also wouldn't want to put any lemons here and this story focus more on Tenten and someone, I think you all know. And a little on Hinata and Neji. This fanfic is a request of my friend, papina since she really likes Tenten a lot.

"words" -being said

'words' -thoughts

(words) – things added…but if there is A/N-then you now know what that means

_words _- flashbacks

Well…here goes nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: ANBU, Training, Perfect!**

The sun was shining brightly in Konohakagure that early morning. There was peace and tranquility everywhere though trainings were held, may it be in a private training grounds in their homes or the training grounds usually being used.

She made her way through the streets of Konohakagure. Her brown hair was in buns and she wore a bright smile across her face. To her, her life was going perfectly, she has became an ANBU, just like her old teammates, and surprisingly, an ANBU leader, not just any ordinary ANBU.(A/N: I know that she really isn't an ANBU leader, but hey, we can dream, right?) And the fact that the boy of her dreams has become her boyfriend just 6 months ago, that is why for her, her life was kind of going her way.

She was headed to the hokage's office. She was called to her office just this morning and she knew right away that she and her team will yet be given another mission.

Upon arrival, her whole team was already there, it seemed like she, the leader of the group, was the only one left. She entered her office, then sat down at he only remaining chair left, which when you sat, you would be really facing the hokage.

"Finally, you've arrived, Tenten!" Tsunade finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, hokage-sama. What is it that you needed? My team and I will be ready right away for any missions." Tenten said.

"Oh no! Don't worry about that"

"Nani?"

"Well, what I mean is, surprisingly, your team is giving YOU a week off."

"Nani?!! Naze?! Naze?!!" Tenten said, confused.

"Well, it is because; they said that you have done a great and outstanding job! To their opinion, you're the only female ANBU leader who really does her job so well, you deserve a break, but for me, TOO WELL that you deserve a longer break than that of a week, but they didn't want it longer than a week." Tsunade answered.

"Is this so?" Tenten asked, looking at her team.

"Yes, Tenten-chan. You do most of the parts in the mission, sometimes we tend to worry for your life since you risk it for doing the mission. And the fact that…well…you're a female. Not much females do that sort and we are truly blessed to have you as our leader. So well, we've decided…that we'd do the same for you." Lato, one of her ANBU teammates said.

"But then, who shall be your leader if you give me a week off?"

"He will be…" Izamaru said, another one of her teammates, pointing to a certain Sai.

"Well. Do you allow this?" Tsunade interrupted.

"I do kind of need a break and my team has been so nice to me, so I should also be fair. And that they are a strong group, so maybe, I would grant their wish." Tenten replied.

"Arigatou, Tenten-chan! We promise to succeed in all our missions!" Her team said.

"Well, that's settled then. Tenten, you may go, as for Tenten's team, excluding Tenten, stay, I have a mission to assign to you."

With that Tenten left the hokage's office. She didn't know where to go so she headed to her boyfriend's house to train along with him and his cousins.

On her way, she met her ex-teammate, Rock Lee. As usual, being the kind guy he is, he had just finished helping a crying little girl who just had a wound.

"Hey, Lee-kun! How's it been?" Tenten approached Lee. Just last year, Lee got rid of his green attire and his bowl-cut hair and changed back to his original looks which makes him kind of stand out and not geek-looking, but better looking.

"Alright! Considering that not much ANBU missions are being given to my team." Lee continued. "You're really lucky, both you and Neji are the leaders of your team while I'm just…well…a member."

"But, you are perhaps the greatest member of the team. Don't forget that. You know… you are possibly the nicest person I saw here in Konoha and you start to look better ever since you got back to your original look."

Lee blushed at her statement. "Arigatou, Tenten-chan" then looked away, still blushing furiously.

"Alright, I'm off then, I'm headed to Neji. See you"

"Oh. Ok! Bye!" He said with a sad look on his face. It hurt him that the girl he loved had someone else besides him. He got over his crushing with Sakura and started to appreciate Tenten…until finally that there was this one day that he found out he loved her. He always wanted to stay with her, never leave her side. Yet she had the man of her dreams already. It always hurts him to see them together on the streets of Konohakagure, but then, he doesn't mind it knowing that he doesn't have hopes for her and seeing his beloved happy makes him happy as well.

So then, Tenten made her way to the Hyuga Compound.

XXXXXXX

**Hyuga Compound**

Hinata was in her private garden, looking at the koi pond and the flowers she has been taking care of. 'It's always so peaceful at the times like these! I…I just wish Naruto-kun can be with me.' She said in her thoughts. Then, the door opened, revealing a tall Hyuga Neji standing at the door.

"Hinata-sama…shall we start?" Neji asked, breaking her away from her trail of thoughts. As a Hyuga, they as usual, start the day with training.

"Oh!" Hinata just noticed and got out of her thoughts that moment right away. "Hai!" Hinata then stood up from the bench she was sitting on, then, together with Neji, went to their training grounds just in the Hyuga compound.

Upon arrival, they started their training right away. It has been two years ever since Naruto came back from his two and a half year training with Jiraiya and now, she has grown from her shyness, except being in front of Naruto, and she has become really strong with her techniques, considering that she more likely had three mentors: Kurenai, Hiashi, her father and Neji, her cousin, who she more likely look as her elder brother. The both have gone really close to each other after the Chunin Exams. She was now 17 years old, a jonin just like the rest of the rookie nine, yet never told Naruto about her feelings for him. (Some of the rookie nine is already 18; her birthday for the year hasn't come yet. With this, Tenten, Neji and Lee are 19.)Everyone knew about it, except her own father of course knowing that he would never allow that.

"Byakugan!" They both shouted together, activating their blood limit, then got to their fighting stance, then got to their training. Neji threw three kunai's direct to her, being disturbed, he disappeared to her back. Hinata was hitting against the kunai's, sending them back, not knowing Neji was on the tree just right behind her. He threw another three kunai's toward her, with her facing her back. But with her byakugan activated, she could see at a 360 degrees angle. Just right before it could hit her, she dodged it.

Not for so long, Hanabi came in between their training. The two stopped when she came into the middle of both of them, trying to hit each other with a gentle fist. (Men! What a harsh training!) She bowed down to the two for three reasons. One was that she showed respect to Hinata as an elder sister, it really didn't matter to her that her nee-chan was the heir of the Hyugas but just looked at her as a sister. The both now could actually act like normal sisters, and they are very, very close. Two is that she also bowed down as a respect to her cousin-brother, Neji. The three of them act like siblings to one another. The third reason for her to bow down is for her apology.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. Chapter one. I hope you liked it and I hope it's not that crappy. If you didn't like it…oh well…I can't change that fact. But please…R&R. I can't wait to read some reviews for my first fanfic! Just please, if you have any bad comments, don't be so harsh…Thanks a million! 'Till then…to the next chapter!


	2. Everything is Going Well

Well, here's chapter two. I hoped you liked chapter one. And oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews!!

"words" -being said

'words' -thoughts

(words) – things added…but if there is A/N-then you now know what that means

_words _- flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the last chapter**

Not for so long, Hanabi came in between their training. The two stopped when she came into the middle of both of them, trying to hit each other with a gentle fist. (Men! What a harsh training!) She bowed down to the two for three reasons. One was that she showed respect to Hinata as an elder sister, it really didn't matter to her that her nee-chan was the heir of the Hyugas but just looked at her as a sister. The both now could actually act like normal sisters, yet very, very close. Two is that she also bowed down as a respect to her cousin-brother, Neji. The three of them act like siblings to one another. The third reason for her to bow down is for her apology.

**Chapter Two: Everything is Going Well**

"Gomen, Hinata-neechan, Neji-neekun." Hanabi said. She then turned to face Neji. "She's here, she's outside waiting for you"

"Who, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked.

"Tenten-neechan, of course!" She said joyfully. Ever since Neji and Tenten became together, Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten became close. If they have time, they would even train together. (A/N: I mean the four of them, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi). Hinata and Tenten consider each other like best friends and Hanabi treats her like another elder sister.

Neji went wide eyed, yet he was also wearing a smile.

She then turned to Hinata and said "Hinata-neechan? I'm sorry I didn't tell this to you earlier, but Otou-san already knows how you feel for Naruto-san"

Hinata went wide-eyed at what she said. She was scared. She never told her father that she had feelings for Naruto since her father has still doubts about Naruto.

"But don't worry." Hanabi continued. "He accepts him now for who he is. He just told me yesterday. He said that he misjudged Naruto, that he should have spent more time to get to know him. He said that he wanted to know you this, but he doesn't know how, so I'll be the one to let you know. Everything is going well now, Hinata-neechan. Don't worry. You've got my word on it." Hanabi said with a smile.

All Hinata could do was smile back at her little sister. She didn't know exactly was to say yet just said "Arigatou, Hanabi, Otou-san."

"Anytime, nee-chan! Now, Neji-neekun!" once again facing Neji, she said "Are you going to greet her or not?" Now she got a little impatient since she can't wait to spend time with Tenten again.

"Oh! Ok! Do I look fine, no messed up hair? Clothes okay?" Neji became tense. Wow! 'The great' Neji Hyuga acting like that, he always has to look best for Tenten.

"You look fine, Neji-neekun. Come on. Let's go greet her." Hinata said.

So the three Hyugas told the guards to let her in. Neji then greeted her "Ohayou!" then walked up to her and hugged her. With that, she did the same. He then gave her a light kiss on the lips and hugged her tighter.

They then separated from their hug with Neji asking "You have no missions?"

"Well, surprisingly, my team is so kind; they gave me a week off." Tenten answered.

"Well, that's nice! You can spend the day with us!" Hanabi said from the back.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to Hinata about…some matters…and Hanabi, aren't you supposed to have training today with your team?"

"Oh yes!" She then got inside the house, got her weapons and left. "See you after training!" and quickly dashed off towards the training grounds.

"So what matters did you want to talk to Hinata about?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten just gave him a warm smile. "Just as I said, matters WITH HINATA. I'll tell you if she wants you to know."

She approached Hinata, but before arriving to her, she turned to Neji, placed her index finger in front of him and moved it side ways as a sign of no-way-are-you-allowed-to-listen gesture. He thought that it was a girl thing so he didn't mind and left the two to their privacy and headed for the kitchen in the house. Tenten finally got to Hinata then started "Hinata have you told Naruto already?"

"What do you mean, Tenten-chan?" Hinata had a confused look on her face.

"Well, you know, how you feel?"

With that, Hinata started to blush crimson red. "Uh…no…I mean like, he's been busy, you know, and I don't want to disturb him."

"Well, I'm sure today he isn't."

"Why? I mean like, he has students to train now."

"Well, I'll tell you.While I was going to the hokage's office…

**Flashbacks**

_Knock, knock! Loud knocks were heard at the door._

"_It's so early in the morning! What do you want?" Tenten said, opening her front door, rubbing the sleep of her eyes. There stood a messenger of the Hokage._

"_The hokage want you to meet her in the office right now" the messenger said._

"_Alright! Okay, I'll see her. You can go now."_

_She took a bath then changed. Got some cereal for breakfast and made her way out of her house. But today for her was something special. So before going to the hokage's office, she went to the training grounds to recall._

_When she arrived, she saw Team Naruto there. Naruto was training his trio. It surprised her that that early morning they were already training. She wanted to stay for a while and see how they train._

"_Naruto-sensei. It's unusual for us to train this morning." One of the three said. A boy with a black hair and hitae-ate tied on his forhead. The thing is, the Konohakagure symbol was at the back._

"_Yes, Naruto-sensei. You kept us here late yesterday then you want us here early in the morning." The girl of the group said, with red hair and her hitae-ate around one of her thighs._

_Naruto just stood there, his arms crossed, smirking at the complains of his students. "You can go home now! You're all dismissed." He just suddenly said._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!!" His three students all said together. "You let us come here early in the morning…for nothing!" His third student, whose hair is indigo and his hitae-ate on his arm, continued._

'_Whoa! You're kinda going harsh on them now, Naruto' Tenten thought from the back._

"_Well, I just needed to see if you could really get up. Some missions only give you little time to sleep. Good you all got up, but you still lack energy. Go home and rest" Naruto answered. Mumbles and murmurs then came from his students. "OR do you want to train even though you're down with chakra and you need time to sleep?" Naruto gave them another option. Still arms crossed and wearing the same smirk on his face._

"_Oh! Ok…I'll go home. Bye sensei. See you tomorrow." Then the three left._

_When the three was out of sight, the smile on Naruto's face became that of a worry. "What's on your mind, Naruto?" Tenten said to herself. He placed his hands in his pockets walked through the streets of Konoha. But before that, she then remembered that she had to go to the Hokage's office so she left the training grounds…_

**End of Flashbacks**

"…that's what happened,that's why I'm sure he isn't busy today." Tenten finally finished.

"Oh! But…I…I can't, Tenten-chan. I just can't" Hinata answered

"Why? Because you're afraid he might reject you?" Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, you'll never know until you ask and tell him. Just as how I felt for your cousin, and how he felt for me. We were both scared of rejection, I mean like, I think we all are, but if you do nothing, then nothing will also happen. Don't worry; we'll be with you all the way through." Tenten said her aspiring words.

Hinata then looked down, somewhat ashamed. "Al-alright…I'll do it. Should we tell Neji-neekun?" Hinata finally made her decision then asked.

"It's up to you. Would you like to tell him, yourself?"

"Oh…alright."

So they told Neji about what they discussed. "Oh! So that's what you discussed. Would you like to…do it today, Hinata-sama?"

"It would be best that it would be today." Hinata answered

"Let's get going then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three walked through the streets of Konohakagure, finding a certain blonde haired boy. They searched here, they searched there…finally, they found him!!

"Hinata-chan! There he is!" Tenten yelled to Hinata.

"Where?" Both the Hyugas said. Hinata had a tensed look on her face while Neji had an excited look on his. He always knew Hinata's feelings for Naruto and now, he was so happy for his cousin-sister who could finally tell him everything. He's just worried inside that Naruto might hurt her. The Hyugas came to understand and respect Naruto for who he is, and now, Neji can't wait for what would happen next.

Tenten pointed to a blonde haired shinobi, he was on the roof, lying down, looking at the clouds floating by.

Thr three then jumped up to the building right next to where he was. "Well, go ahead, tell him! He's just there. We'll be always here, remember that." Tenten said.

Hinata then looked at Naruto, lying down on the roof, resting, looking at the clouds, yet still looked worried. It seemed like he's got a lot of problems. When she turned around expecting that Neji and Tenten to be still there, well, they weren't.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-neekun! Where are you?!" Hinata whisper-shouted.

Well, when Hinata turned around, the two left to hide and leave the rest to her hands, it must be her who should do it, not anyone else.

"Are you sure about this, Tenten-chan?" Neji asked from the back.

"Sure I'm sure!" Tenten replied

Now back to Hinata and Naruto. (A/N: Well, here's how Naruto is in my fanfic.:D) Naruto got over his crushing days with Sakura. Well, whenever they are together, they act like siblings, and that's where Naruto finally saw the connection between them, they could never be lovers, just friends, really close friends. Yet every time he's with Hinata, he keeps getting butterflies in his stomach, he still talks normally, yet he keeps sweating. He told Sakura how every time he feels around Hinata, and Sakura told him "Well, that's love!" And that's when it hit Naruto, he loved Hinata and no one else. He love how she smiled. He loved her company, that he doesn't even want to ever leave her side. He just doesn't know how to admit it to her, since what if he'll be rejected, fooled by love. He kept thinking that what if Hinata already has another.

So much of the thinking, he finally noticed Hinata, who seemed like to be looking something, seeing she kept looking sideways, looking here and there, yet standing in the same position. He started to get the butterflies in his stomach again, yet still managed to say, "Oh! Hey! Hinata-chan! What are you doing here so early?" he said, standing up, then approached her to satnd in front of her.

Hinata noticed the voice, turned around and saw Naruto, smiling straight at her. "Hey Naruto-kun! I was wondering, uh…wo-would you like t-to…spend the day…uh…wi-with me?" Hinata said, looking down to avoid an eye contact.

'Did she just ask me out? This might be my chance to tell her how I feel.' Naruto thought. "O-ok! I'm not doing anything for today, so why not?"

They walked through the streets of Konoha, none of the two even saying a word. Until one of them started, "Hinata-chan, where do you want to spend the day?"

"Uhm…well…" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by Naruto himself.

"Because I have a lot of things to tell you, Hinata-chan."

"Well, where do you want to talk about it?" Hinata spoke up.

They stopped from their walk, Naruto looking down from Hinata and said in a low voice. "I'd really like to have some privacy." Then faced up to look Hinata in the eyes. "Would the Hokage's monument do?"

"Well, that's…wonderful." Hinata said, giving him a warm smile, making him blush crimson red.

'Hinata, please stop smiling like that, I'm heating up!' Naruto thought.

They then went to the Hokage's monument, still staying quiet, side by side walking.

'Where is Neji-neekun and Tenten-chan?' Hinata thought. Yet she did not know that the two were following her all the way through.

"We're here…Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

Hinata then looked down from the monument and said. "Oh! It's so beautiful!" She saw the whole Konohakagure, the trees surrounding it, the river and the sun.

"Just like you." Naruto said, in a very low voice, trying not to let Hinata hear.

But Hinata heard what he said. She turned around, making him wonder why she did that. She then said "Did you say something?" trying to look dumb, yet wearing a very warm smile on her face.

"Oh no…I…uh…I didn't say anything." He said, sweating like hell.

"I thought I heard you say something…never-" She said turning around to see the beautiful scene again, but she was cut off.

"I did say something Hinata." He said, holding her shoulder to turn her around to face him.

Now she was facing him, his hands holding her arms tight, as if trying to say that he won't ever let her go. "What did you say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I…uh…well…uhm...well...it's just that...Hinata...I...uh..."He couldn't complete his sentences. It was a surprised to Hinata that he was acting strangely. Yet with all her guts, she let his hands release her arm, held his face gently, closed her eyes and let her lips lock with his.

Naruto went wide eyed at what she did. He was so surprised to even move. 'So she also loves me' He finally realized, then he closed his eyes…

Hinata was suppose to separate from the kiss, only thing that stopped her was when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and made the kiss deeper. 'He also loves me?' Hinata was unsure at first, but considering to what he just did, she realized 'Yes, he does, he does love me'

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and they stayed like that for quite a while.

XXXXXX

**From the back with Neji and Tenten**

"Aaww! Don't they look so good and cute together?" Tenten said.

"Yes. I'm so happy for Hinata-sama…But you know, we are a better looking couple than they are." Neji said jokingly.

"Oh, Neji-kun! You make me laugh!"

So then the two headed for the Hyuga compound leaving Hinata to her total privacy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it…chapter two. I though that this chapter was kind of so long so I stopped. I hope it okay. Please give me some reviews… :) and oh please go easy on them… :) Thanks you all! Hey! Naruto and Hinata are here!

Naruto: Hey, thanks Kyoko! You made me and Hinata-chan together!

Hinata: Hehehe

Kyoko: You read my fanfic?

Naruto: Well, you're the author, right?

Kyoko: (nodding)

Naruto: Well, yeah! It's so nice you made Hinata and I together in this chapter.

Kyoko: Well…I haven't finish the story yet…so…we're no sure if you're really going to stay together!

Naruto: Whoa! No need to get mad!

Kyoko: I'm not mad. Well…you just misunderstood me.

Naruto: Sheesh! Common! Gimme chapter three!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, please be patient.

Naruto: I can't wait to read it! She said that she's not yet done with the story and we're not sure yet if we're really staying together!

Kyoko: God! Naruto! I hid it somewhere! Find it, dobe!

Naruto: Hinata, will you help?

Hinata: Sure, Naruto-kun! (two went of to finding chapter three, through my stuff)

Kyoko: Disarranged! Aah!! Too messy!!...sigh(thoughts) Sorry guys, but everything is planned…sigh…let's just see if things go your way… :( ...sigh…


	3. Things Just Got Twisted

Well, here's chapter three…get ready for another eye hurting session. And sorry if they are ant wrong grammar and spellings…I'm just a person, I'm not a perfect. Thanks again!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the last chapter**

**From the back with Neji and Tenten**

"Aaww! Don't they look so good together?" Tenten said.

"Yes. I'm so happy for Hinata-sama…But you know, we are a better looking couple than they are." Neji said jokingly.

"Oh, Neji-kun! You make me laugh!"

So then the two headed for the Hyuga compound leaving Hinata to her total privacy…

**Chapter Three: Things Just Got Twisted**

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

They then separated from the kiss because of lack of breath. Yet Naruto still wanted Hinata close to him. He hugged her, her head on his chest. He was so warm. She was there, wrapped around in the arms of the man she loved, listening to his heartbeat.

"Naruto-kun…I…I…I love you!" Hinata started. She held his sweatshirt (or jacket, you choose) in her grip. She closed her eyes tight, scared of the words that he might say.

He hugged her tighter, and then whispered to her ear. "I love you too."

She went wide-eyed. She wasn't rejected. She was so happy. She made their hug even tighter. 'I finally made it, I finally did' she thought.

Naruto then separated from their hug and looked at her straight in the eyes, smiling. So, what can she do? She just as well gave him a warm smile. 'She loves me! She loves me' That thought kept going through Naruto's mind all day. They stayed there in the monument until 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Hinata-chan, let's go home." With that, Naruto walked Hinata home, then went to his apartment, wearing a big smile on his face. 'I'm sure I'll really be full of energy tomorrow.'

XXXXX

**Hyuga Compound**

Hinata entered the compound with a smile on her face. The events of today kept replaying in her mind.

When she got in the kitchen, Neji was there, and surprisingly, Tenten hasn't left yet and Hanabi already has arrived from training. The three had like evil smiles on their faces.

"So…Hinata-chan…how was your day?" Tenten asked.

"Alright." Hinata answered

"Just alright? Are you sure, or is there something more, even words can't describe?" Neji said, grinning.

"Common, Hinata-sama, what really happened?" Neji said, out of the blue.

"Yes, Hinata, what happened?" A deep voice said from the shadows. All their attention was then to where the voice came from. He then came out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Otou-san!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Join the group, uncle" Neji said, offering his seat to him.

He then sat down on the seat offered by Neji. Neji got another chair, sat on it and everyone's attention was on her. "So tell us, what happened today with you and Naruto?" Hiashi started, yet wearing a smile on his face. Hinata then went wide-eyed.

"Well, we let otou-san into this as well, nee-chan. He is our father so he has the right to know." Hanabi said. "When I got home, Neji-neekun and Tenten-neechan told me right away what happened earlier this morning. So…I was too happy that when I was training with Otou-san, I just blurted out "Naruto-san is with Hinata-neechan! Yeay!" So that's how he knew of this. Yet, he's not mad. In fact, he is happy for you, nee-chan. We all are!!" Hanabi finished what she had said.

"Yes, it's alright, Hinata. I now accept Naruto for who he is. Well, everyone does in our clan, you know. Now, tell me…or do you want me to get impatient?" Hiashi said.

So Hinata told them what happened that day. Well leaving some parts behind not letting them know.

"Wow! …Will he also come here from time to time to train with us?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes he will. Hinata, invite him to come for dinner tonight." Hiashi said, then left before anyone could protest.

"See! I told you everything is going well now!" Hanabi said.

So Hinata went to get Naruto and invited him over for dinner….yata yata yata…blah blah blah( A/N: Remember that this fanfic is about Tenten and Lee, more likely) and so the night passed…days came…days became weeks and the weeks became a month. (A/N: Sorry but I'm really tired. I have to go straight about Tenten…Papina's really going to get mad at me if I don't!)

It's been a month now since Naruto and Hinata were together. Naruto became close to the Hyugas. (Just like Tenten). Everyone was happy, really happy. Yet they have forgotten about a certain person named Rock Lee who keeps seeing them walking down the streets of Konoha…his heart broken. 'Why do the Hyugas always get what they want, Neji has Tenten, the woman he loves, Hinata has Naruto, the man she loves. How about others? How about me, Tenten, how about me?' Lee thought once, when he got to see the two couples walking.

Until came this unfortunate day.

-------------------------------

**Hyuga Compound**

He had a lot running through his mind. He was so troubled. He had to tell them, right away. So he went looking for the two in the compound. Once he found the two of them, he told them "I have something to tell you, please come with me" Then led them to his office.

"What is the matter, Otou-san? You look very…troubled." Hinata said.

"Well…the elders and I just had a meeting a while ago. Hinata, you're turning 18 this December, right?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, Otou-san. Why you ask?"

"Well, once the heir or heiress has turned 18, they have to get married to one of the Hyugas. Well, they have decided that you--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Neji barged in. "What?!! I know what you are about to say!!" His eyes were getting wet. "We…Hinata and I…are…to be…married!" He stood up, then looked down.

Hinata was shocked. She looked at her cousin, he was now crying. She then started to get her eyes wet. She looked down, then looked back at her father. With all her guts, she said, "But Otou-san! Can't you stop this! I mean, you're the head of the clan, Otou-san! I love Naruto-kun, and he loves me as well. Same with Neji and Tenten. I just spent one month with Naruto. How did all these happen?!!" She now started to cry.

**Flashbacks**

_A meeting was held amongst the elders and the head of the Hyuga clan._

"_Hiashi" an elder of the Hyuga clan said. "Hiashi, the heir, Hinata, is turning eighteen in nearly two months."_

"_Thus, she has to be married by then. She has to bear the Hyuga heir" Another Hyuga elder said._

"_I already have someone in mind to whom she will get married to." Hiashi said, with a smile on his face._

"_Who is it Hiashi? Is he as well of this clan?"_

"_No, but I really find him nice, interesting and very strong. And I really think that they will have wonderful children together"_

"_Hiashi, he has to be of this clan. Remember that you are not married to that of our clan. If she is going to marry an outsider, then there is a more possibility that their child would not bear the Byakugan. Remember that we have to keep our blood limit!"_

"_But would you force your own children in an arranged marriage?" Hiashi said confidently._

"_Hiashi, if that is the case, then the heir would not be strong enough. Who do you have in mind anyway?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said proudly._

"_He is strong, but we still don't agree to this condition. Think of the clan Hiashi!"_

"_Or we have no choice but to let you step down from that position…" another elder said._

"_Or even consider you as betrayers… and be disowned by the clan since you always only thinking about of what you want." Tekstu, the strictest, ruthless of the elders, said. He always does things to threaten the heads of the clan. All he wishes were always granted, and what he wishes for are those of the worst fear of the heads._

_Hiashi went wide-eyed. He could do nothing. If he would let the heiress, his daughter, his Hinata marry the boy she loves, then they would all be disowned just because there is more possibility that their child would not bear the Byakugan blood limit, then the new head would be none other than Tekstu himself, so ruthless and corrupt Tekstu. Hiashi then let himself clam down, closed his eyes and said "So what shall we do? To whom shall Hinata get married to amongst the Hyugas?"_

_Tekstu knows of his greatest fear… "The elders and I have decided to let Hinata marry… Neji." _

_This was the statement that Hiashi would not ever want to hear, would never allow. He was shocked, in fact, speechless. He can't let his daughter marry his nephew, her own cousin. Yes, they do love each other, but not as lovers, but as brotherly-sisterly love. This was Hiashi's greatest fear, he doesn't want his own daughter marry his nephew and the other way around…Hiashi then managed to clam himself down and said "Is there any other person besides Neji?"_

_Tekstu was wearing and evil grin on his face, knowing that this was his greatest fear. Then another elder said "Well Hiashi, look at the conditions, Neji IS the strongest of the clan, and Hinata herself is strong as well, put them both together and we've got a very strong heir. Neji and Hinata have the closest gap, and are already close to each other, so making it easier for them to even get closer, so I'm sure-"_

_Before the elder to could finish, Hiashi shouted out "No! It will not be okay for the both of them! It will not be!" He panted then continued on what he wanted to say. "Don't you know that they are in love with ano-"_

"_Then you all will be called traitors…and disowned by the clan. You, Hinata, Hanabi, and as well as…Neji!!" Tekstu said, before Hiashi could finish what he was trying to say. Tekstu continued…"We also know about their affairs of those who are outside the clan, so we have decided, we'll only give them a day longer to meet them…and tell them of our good news…then… they are never to meet them or speak to them again until Neji and Hinata gets married!" Tekstu said, with an evil smile on his face. "Understood?!"_

_Hiashi can't do anything. The elders have the right to do that though he is the head of the clan. He let out a deep sigh, knowing it will be hard for his daughter and nephew to accept. He doesn't know what to do, whether to choose form their rights and privileges or the happiness of his daughter and nephew. He came to thinking for a while …then made his final choice. "I can't do anything. I will tell them, the moment I would meet them."_

_He the walked out of the room, all the elders were happy that he accepted what they have planned…happy in a way that they will have a very strong heir (or heiress)…yet…one of them is wearing the biggest smile of all…a smile of victory…an evil grin across his face…Tekstu, had the biggest grin of all of them._

**End of Flashbacks**

"But, Otou-san, can't there anything else to be done?" Hinata asked, a sad look was written on her pale face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 3. Sorry if it's a cliff-hanger. But I have to go through a lot of thinking for the next chapter...R&R please…:) …uh-oh…trouble…:(.

Naruto: Hah! I have found chapter 3!

Kyoko: Well? Have you read it?

Naruto: Uh…yeah! I thought you're a very good author putting Hinata and I together. But then, you're just like hell!

Kyoko: Huh? What d'ya mean by that?!!

Naruto: You don't know, do you?! I want Hinata-chan and I together!

Hinata: Naruto, please, calm down, it's just a story.

Kyoko: Yeah, baka! It's just a story. Besides, there are many other stories that you're together...

Naruto: But I want us to be together in this story as well!! (flaming up)

Kyoko: Hey! We can't have everything we wish for, right?

Naruto: Grr!! I'll wipe the lights out of you!! (run after Kyoko, preparing to punch)

Kyoko: What?!! No!! Aaah!!!! …Shit!! I was definitely not prepared for this!!

Naruto: Good! That would be easier for me to wipe you out! Unless you put Hinata and I back together!

Kyoko: Have mercy on me!! I'm still a freshman, 13 years old (when I made this fanfic)!! I still have so many things to do!! Waaa!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, please stop! (Naruto stops)

Kyoko: God! You can be such a lot of trouble sometimes!

Naruto: (smirk) I know! Things are gonna get worse in the next chapter, won't it?

Kyoko: I…don't…know…maybe yes, maybe no…you'll find out!

Naruto: And I'll find out now! Give me chapter 4!

Kyoko: Uhm…since you disarranged my stuff, I don't know where it is...

Naruto: Ughh! Fine! I'll go look for it then! If things are worse in the next chapter, things will be a lot worse for you too!

Kyoko: Uh-oh! _Damn it!_


	4. Bad News

Well…I hoped you liked chapter three…and I hope you didn't mind about my long conversation with Naruto and Hinata. Well…here's chapter 4. Another eye hurting session with fanfics. Hehe… :).

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the last chapter**

**Hiashi was telling Neji and Hinata what had happened in the meeting earlier today.**

"But, Otou-san, can't there anything else to be done?" Hinata asked, a sad look was written on her pale face.

**Chapter Four: Bad News**

" I think nothing else can be done. I tried my best" Hiashi said in melancholy.

"What are you saying, uncle?!! YOU'RE THE HEAD OF THE CLAN!!" Neji shouted out.

"That is true, but the elders still have the right to do that, you know." Hiashi said, yet still remaining his monotone voice, though deep inside, he was troubled.

"Uncle, you know that I love Tenten, and Hinata loves Naruto."

"Outo-san, I just got one month to spend time with Naruto-kun. Doesn't that seem unfair to me when finally I…we confessed our love for each other." Hinata said.

Neji then started "Don't take this the wrong way, uncle…but I just…I just can't marry Hinata. I love her, I do, but as a sister, not as how much I care and love Tenten. And she loves me too!!"

Hinata as well had agreed with Neji. "I also love Naruto-kun, Otou-san, just as how he loves me! I want to spend my life with him. I also do care about Neji-neekun, but as a brother. I want Naruto to always be by my side."

"See, uncle. I thought that you cared for other people's joys, you said it yourself, especially the joy of your daughters. She wants to spend her life with Naruto, just as how I want to spend my life with Tenten. DON'T YOU CARE ANY LO-" Neji started but he was cut off by Hiashi, himself.

"I NEVER DID WISH FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I DO CARE ABOUT THE JOYS AND THE DESIRES OF YOU'RE HEART!!" Hiashi then tried to calm himself down, yet in continuing his words, his voice was shaky, and worried. "But what can I do. Yes, I am the head of the clan, I have the power, yet this time, we had to choose," A tear scrolled down his face, yet he still managed to try to keep his calm voice. "we had to choose,…between our own joys and desires, or our rights and privileges. If this doesn't get fulfilled anytime when Hinata's 18, we would more likely…"Hiashi let out a deep sigh before saying the very unpleasing words that was given out to him a while ago, "we'd be disowned by the clan."

The two young Hyugas went wide-eyed and let out a gasp. Yes, nothing can be done. (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm just too tired to think of a way too not put them together. Besides, this is part of my plan to get Tenten and Lee together). They have to learn to love each other, not as "siblings" but as lovers. They looked down in disbelief, they have never wanted to do that, they never did. Hiashi then continued, and said his last words to them about the meeting.

"You're only given today and tomorrow to meet them, so you better tell them as soon as possible."

The two Hyugas then went out of Hiashi's office, tears fell down from their eyes.

'How am I going to tell Naruto-kun. He's going to be furious about this.' Hinata thought.

'I have to do something, quick!' Neji spoke to his mind.

Hinata was about to make her way to her room when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Let's talk about this, Hinata. We have to do something." Neji said and with that, they headed for Neji's room.

XXXXXX

**Neji's Room**

"We just can't let this happen, Hinata-sama. We have to do something!" Neji started the conversation after a ling period of silence.

"What can we do? There aren't any other options…unless you want us to run away-" Hinata began.

"Yes! That's it!"

"Neji-neekun!"

"We'll run away. Tell Naruto-san about it, and I'll tell Tenten-chan about this as well. If they agree, we'll go somewhere far…where we control our own lives."

"But who will take my place as the heir or heiress?"

"If we leave, then, they are forced to make Hanabi as the new heiress!"

"Are you sure about this Neji-neekun?"

"I am sure about this. I don't doubt a single thing."

And so they got out of the compound and as soon they could see the city (or town, or whatever, you choose), itself, they went on their separate ways. Neji went of to find Tenten, while Hinata went of to find Naruto.

Seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours until the two had finally found of whom they seek.

**With Neji and Tenten**

"There she is! I had to find her all around the city, yet there she was, just right there on the monument." Neji said to himself.

He then went up so he could talk to her. Then finally called out to her, "Tenten-chan!"

To Tenten surprise, she never expected Neji to be there. It was already kind of late and there were strict rules in the Hyuga clan. "You have to be home before the sun sets if there is no special occasion" That's their rule, yet now, there he is, the sun is about to set yet he hasn't gone home yet. The word "Oh!" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"I suppose I surprised you, knowing about our rules and regulations that we had to follow. Well, I just had to talk to you…right now?" He got into his serious self again.

"What is it, Neji-kun?"

"Well, I've been through a lot today."

"Well, you can tell me anything, common…"

"It's not that simple, Tenten!"

"Neji, calm down…take it easy…take a deep breath…alright, so what has been through today?"

"Well, remember that I have the blood limit, Byakugan?"

"Yes."

"And there were some of those people in our clan that has to be married to another Hyuga just for the sake of keeping the blood limit?"

"Yes. I already know that, Neji-kun." Tenten replied with a warm smile on her face.

Neji then held tight on to her arms saying these words. "Please don't get mad at me, please don't leave me. Stay with me, forever." Tears then started to fall.

"Neji-kun, what are you talking about?! Of course, I'll never leave you!" She said. She didn't understand why he's saying these, yet in her heart she was worried and she had suspicions.

He let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I'm just saying this too fast." He released her from his tight grip on the arm and started to chuckle and wiped away his tears. He turned around, thinking that maybe he would just tell her tomorrow. He wasn't ready, himself, to tell her all those.

"Neji-kun, I know something is going wrong. Tell me." Her voice sounded serious as ever.

He turned back to her, then hugged her tight. Yet, she didn't return the hug to him, knowing that there really is something going wrong. "I really don't know how to tell you this so I'm going straight to the point." She felt a tear drop to her face, not of her own. She realized that Neji was once again crying. "I have been forced in an arranged marriage. I really don't wish to do it and I want t-"

"To whom will you get married, Neji-kun?"

Neji released her from his embrace and said. "It's most often the heir or heiress of the clan, Tenten-chan. I'm forced to marry my own cousin-sister."

To his surprise, she wasn't shock at all. She was crying, crying hard but at the same time holding her tears back in. "Don't worry, Tenten. She herself doesn't want to do it. We both planned that, she, Naruto, you and I would go far-"

"No, Neji. You should stay. I'll just be of trouble to you. If they want us to forget about each other, we should." Neji was surprised at her words. He never imagined her saying these to him. She continued "I'm being too selfish to have you and just run away with you and Hinata and Naruto. And if we run away, what will become of the clan, their next heir? Neji, I won't go. I as well want you to stay here and with your clan."

"Tenten" were the only words that came out of Neji's mouth.

"Hey! Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'm sure I will…So please, go back home, Neji. You're needed there." She continued to tell him "Remember that love also needed some sacrifices. If we really love each other, we have to sacrifice, alright?" She said, trying to smile, drying her tears. In fact, her heart was broken.

"Tenten" again was al he could say. He neared her, and hugged her tight. He then let his lips lock with hers.

Not so long, she pushed him away from her (I mean gently and slowly, not being harsh and rude push, k?) And she said "You shouldn't be doing that to me, Neji. You should be with your fiancé now. She already might be waiting for you." She kept her head low, avoiding an eye contact.

They separated, both of them facing different direction. Tenten wrapped her arms around herself, crying. Neji had his hands in a fist, crying as well, and managed to say "Good bye…" and without any other word, he left for the Hyuga compound.

'Maybe I should as well forget about him, for our own sake. I should…I wanted to spend my life with him,…I should forget about it…' Tenten thought.

'Tenten, I love you, always remember that, I will do whatever I can so we can be together again. Please be alright and take care of youself.' Neji thought as he made his way out of the monument.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. I kind of don't like this chapter myself since I don't know how to put it, especially breaking up, I'm not an experienced that's why I don't know. I'm sorry if this chapter is very crappy and short. I had to stop since my head was throbbing with pain of thinking on what they would say. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!!!! R&R please!!!...

Naruto: KYOKO!!  
Kyoko: What did I do now?!!  
Naruto: I like the fact that you want us to run away! You're not like a hell after all.  
Kyoko: Oh! Good! _For a second there, I thought he's gonna kill me! _(goes back to cleaning the room)  
Naruto: Hurry and give me chapter 5!! (Neji then barged in)  
Neji: GOD! NARUTO! You have such a big mouth!! It's annoying me!!  
Naruto: Oh, gomen, Neji-san!  
Hinata: Oh! Neji-neekun! You're here!! Where's Tenten?  
Neji: She's down there, waiting for me to quiet down Naruto!! What's the big deal anyway?!! You keep shouting!!  
Hinata: Oh! That's because of the fanfic he just read.  
Neji: Fanfic? Let me see?  
Naruto: Here! You're also a character there, and I bet you wanna beat the lights out of the author with me!  
Neji: Pipe down! Let me read.  
Kyoko: What?!! No!! Don't read that!!  
Neji: No!! Let me read!!  
Kyoko: But…you're not supposed to!!  
Neji: And why is that?!!  
Kyoko: Well…  
Neji: You even don't have any reasons at all…so let me read!!  
Naruto: Where the fuck is chapter 5?!! Have you found it Hinata?  
Hinata: Well, not yet. We have to find it! I want to continue…  
Naruto: I know! That's the whole point we're finding it!! After reading that, find the other chapters with us, Neji! And hurry in reading!!  
Neji: Yeah!! Sure, whatever, let me read!! I like the fact that I'm with Tenten-chan!!  
Naruto: God!! Don't get you're hopes up!! Now hurry in reading so we'll find the other chapters!!  
Neji: I know!! Just HELL SHUT UP AND LET ME READ!!!  
Kyoko: _I'm going to be so dead!!_


	5. Sadness in Your Eyes

Thanks a million for the reviews peepz! And I hope you liked chapter four. I hope it wasn't that crappy. And now here's chapter five. I really don't know what to put here since it's kind of the starting of the LeeTenten fanfic…here it goes.

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

They separated, both of them facing different direction. Tenten wrapped her arms around herself, crying. Neji had his hands in a fist, crying as well, and managed to say "Good bye…" and without any other word, he left for the Hyuga compound.

'Maybe I should as well forget about him, for our own sake. I should…I wanted to spend my life with him,…I should forget about it…' Tenten thought.

'Tenten, I love you, I will do whatever I can so we can be together again. Please be alright and take care of yourself.' Neji thought as he made his way out of the monument.

**Chapter 5: Sadness in Your Eyes**

**Outside the Hyuga Compound**

The two young Hyugas just arrived outside of the Hyuga compound from where they were. Hyuga Neji a while ago with Tenten and Hyuga Hinata a while ago with Uzumaki Naruto (A/N: Does anyone know the surname of Tenten?)

"So, did Naruto-san agree?" Neji said, and you could clearly read his face, he wore a very sadden face.

"It doesn't seem so." Hinata answered, her head down low. "How about you and Tenten-chan?"

"My luck has just ran out, Hinata-sama. What did Naruto-san say to let you stay here?"

"He said that…'If we love each other dearly, we have to let each other go. And we have to face our responsibilities.' What did Tenten-chan say to you?"

"She said…'Love also needed some sacrifices. If we really love each other, we have to sacrifice.' She wanted me to stay here, us to stay here, for the sake of our clan."

"We have no choice then." They entered the Hyuga compound with sad looks on their faces and with Hiashi standing at the gate waiting for them. He was suppose to start scolding them for arriving home after the suns has set but stopped when he saw the saddened looks on their faces. "You have told them, I just know it. I am really sorry Hinata, Neji" He said to himself a tear went down from his eye.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hokage's Office**

"Where is she?!! She's late!! She's never been late!! She already knew that her one week break has already due but she's not here!!" Tsunade kept shouting at the team of Tenten, but the thing is, Tenten wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Lato (A/N: see chapter 1 about Lato) said in a worried tone.

There was then a knock on the Tsunade's office. She was kind of irritated today since Tenten never showed up. All she wanted to meet was Tenten and not anyone else. "Who… is …it?!" She said, gritting her teeth with a little growl on the words she said.

"Rock Lee, Hokage-sama. May I come in?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! ALL I WANT TO SEE IS TENTEN!!"

On the other side of the door, Lee was taken aback by the hokage's words. 'So what the people have been saying were true. Tenten hasn't gone home for a week.' He then managed to say "Tsunade-sama, it's about Tenten that I'd like to talk about." So then Tsunade let him in.

"What is it about her, Lee-san?" Tsunade said, with her calm self.

"A lot of the villagers said that she hasn't gone home. Even her neighbors are worried about her since she's nowhere to be found."

"Nani?!!" All those in the room said in shock, except for Lee. (I mean like, why would he do that…he's the one who told them)

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I am beginning to worry about her."

Tsunade let out a deep sigh. 'I think I know why she hasn't gone back home until now.'

"Alright then, if that's the case, I myself am also worried about her. Go look for her and bring her back here as soon as possible, and alive, alright?"

"Hai." They all said.

When they were about to leave, she called out "Rock Lee!! May I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"I think I know why she hasn't gone home up until now. It's been three days after her one week break; she should have come by here already, right?"

"Right! But what is the reason that she hasn't gone home." Lee questioned with a very worried look on his face.

'Where do I start?' Tsunade thought. "Well, Lee…uhm…you have already known that Tenten and Neji has gone really close with each other."

"Yes, I have already known that." Lee replied sadly.

"But…" Lee's face lightened a bit, but of course not making it obvious, when he heard that word from Tsunade. "But…the thing is…the Hyuga clan needed let Hinata find a fiancé since she's turning eighteen this December and her fiancé should be one of those in the clan to preserve their bloodline limit."

"And her fiancé is Neji, isn't it?" Lee said, yet in his mind, these were the thoughts that were running 'Ha! You're finally out of the way, Neji-san! I just hope that she would forget about you and move on. I hope she could love me the way she loves you.'

"Yes, they were forced to marry each other."

"An arranged marriage, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. So please, find her. And I know that you're one of those best people who could help her and talk her out through it."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll try my best." He was about to leave the office but stopped at thought of Naruto. Hinata and Naruto were together before this whole 'arranged marriage' was announced. He turned around and asked "Tsunade-sama. How about Naruto-san? How has he been?"

"You know of Hinata and Naruto? Well, news spread throughout the village fast…He's been terrible!! That's how I knew of this arranged marriaged."

"Just as I thought…how did he spill it? I mean like, he wouldn't do such a thing, right Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, Ino found him drunk on the street, all messed up, so Ino took him here to me right away for treatment. It seems like he's drinking himself off out of his depression."

"So when he was drunk, he just said everything?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm letting Ino take care of him for the mean time and since she doesn't have students herself, she would be the substitute for him. All she could let them do is train, no mission for them until Naruto is his old plain noisy, babbly self again. I just hope Ino could take it easy on him. I already told her as well to let Naruto talk out through about Hinata. I hope she won't get high-tempered, knowing of his current condition right now."

Lee just laughed at what he had heard from the hokage and thought 'Ino can be a hot-head sometimes. But she really cares a lot for others, especially for Naruto, ever since he made it possible to defeat Orochimaru (She has started to care for him knowing that he has really matured in and out) I know she'll be patient around him. Well actually Tsunade-sama, you don't know a half bit about Yamanaka Ino'

"So please find her as soon as possible" With that said, he nodded for a reply, bowed down to show respect before he left her office.

So he made his way out of the office and the tower to find Tenten. 'Finally, Neji-san's out of the way. But it saddens me to know that the Hyuga clanners broke both your heart. Well, Neji-san, at least you have Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi to comfort you, unlike Tenten, she must be really miserable. I should really find her.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tenten-chan, where are you?' Lee thought, panting for breath, looking for Tenten for the past two hours around Konohakagure.

He then met up with Sai (who of course was also looking for her since he's in her team!), "Sai, did you find her already?"

"I haven't Lee-san. Come to think of it, I am really getting worried myself about her. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't yet. We've been searching for the past two hours around Konohakagure but she's nowhere to be found." Lee continued. "We shouldn't loose hope! We have to find her no matter what!!"

So the two split to two different direction finding Tenten.

Then a thought just came up to Lee's mind. He stopped 'The only place that I haven't gone to yet is the Hokage monument.' He looked up there, and then ran as quickly as possible hoping to find her there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Tenten**

'I want to die.' She thought, her arms still wrapped around herself. 'But dieing right away wouldn't be much fun at all' She chuckled a little. 'Jumping of this monument shows that I don't really face the obstacles in life, that I'm a coward…I'd kill myself slowly then.' 'And maybe there might be a chance for me to change my mind.' She chuckled again. 'Like would that be even possible?'

She looked at Konoha with sadness in her eyes. 'I don't know if I could live through this, Neji-kun. Half of me says to just jump of this fuckin' monument and all my problems are solved. I wouldn't have anymore difficulties already. But the other half says that I should still live. There are still so many things I have missed and that I should stay. Killing myself won't do me any good, it says. Killing myself would lead me straight to hell. Is there even hell in--"

She was cut off when someone said her name. "Tenten-chan."

"Leave me alone, Lee! I don't want to see anyone right now." Tenten said, with a hint of sadness in the words she was saying.

"But Tenten-chan, you're killing yourself. You haven't eaten a single thing for a week now." "I know since you haven't gone home for the past week and it really shows, your body is a lot weaker than before." He muttered under his breath.

"How would you even know, hm?!! Didn't I just tell you to LEAVE ME ALONE?!!"

"So many people are worried about, Tenten. They nee--"

He was cut off by Tenten with the words. "Need me?!! They need me?!! For what?!! No one needs me in this world, Lee!! So leave me alone!! I know I'll just be trouble to your life."

'But we do need you, especially me. I need you most especially in my life.' "Tenten! I'm…we're just being worried about you! Doesn't that show enough that someone or some people still cares?!" He grabbed her by her right wrist.

"Let me go!! I want to be left alone!! Damn it!!" She tried to get away from his grip but he was just too strong.

So he grabbed her other wrist so she wouldn't keep moving and continued. "You're whole team is looking for you right now, Tenten!! Even Tsunade-sama is really worried about you!! She wants to see you right now." He calmed down. "So please, go to Tsunade-sama. It would be a lot more of a trouble you not being around. And there would be less trouble when you're here to help. So please, don't make us worry too much or you'll give us a heart burn." Lee loosens his grip.

Tenten laughed a bit, hearing the words that they could have a heart burn if she's not around. Her head was still low, a tear scrolled down her face.

"Tenten-chan. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Lee tried to comfort her but he was cut off.

"No. It's alright, Lee-san. I'll go. I'm okay now. Knowing that I am still needed and loved by some people, well, that's enough."

"Are you sure?" 'I don't know how to talk to her about Neji-san. How?'

"Yes. Let's go."

**Hokage's Office**

"Tenten!! You're finally here!! You're alright!!" Tsunade shouted out, happy to see Tenten alright and safe.

"I'm here, Hokage-sama. Need anything?" She said, giving out a fake smile.

Her team then just got in the office. "Tenten-chan!! You're here!! You're alright!!" They all cried out. She just gave them a fake smile.

She turned back to Tsunade for an answer to her question a while ago. "No, nothing. I just wanted to see you. You better go home, take a rest."

She then followed her order and got out of the office. She then said "All of you, please go home. It's already late and you took around 2 hours to look for your team leader. I'll just call you if there are any missions to take. Accept my apology that I wouldn't allow letting Tenten join any mission with you for the mean time since I wouldn't want Tenten to join just yet. She has gone through a lot already." Everyone nodded and left. Tsunade then again called Lee before he could leave. "Lee, I don't think she's alright at all. Please take care of her well. And try your best to talk her out through about Neji. The next time I see her, I want her to be back in spirit, you got that?"

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!!"

So Lee then left the hokage's office and saw Tenten, just sitting on one of the steps of the stairs, clearly there were sadness in her eyes.

"Tenten. I'll bring you home. And please, take care of yourself, it hurts me to--"

Tenten cut him off. "Enough, Lee-san. I know I should be going home and so I will. You don't have to bring me home. I can take care of myself, Lee-san"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that…chapter five. To tell you the truth, I just got the idea of putting Naruto and Ino together in this chapter, it just like, popped out of nowhere!! Anyways, please no flames all you those whom hate Naruto and Ino together, for me, they just sound interesting and nice. Anyways, I know it would be hard for Naruto to defeat the legendary snake-nin but I am looking forward to that one faithful day that he will defeat him.

The clock has just struck 12:00 a.m. of January 1, 2007 here in the Philippines(when I submitted this)...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Neji-san just read chapter 1 'till 5 and you're so in trouble!! But I won't beat you up, since I became ever so strong in defeating Orochimaru himself. HAHAHAH!!  
Kyoko: What the fuck!! No!!  
Neji: KYOKO!! YOU LET ME BREAK TENTEN'S HEART!! (Tenten just arrived in the scene)  
Tenten: Neji-kun. What are you talking about?!! You never broke my heart!!  
Neji: (just noticed Tenten by the door, his fist was just millimeters away from Kyoko but stopped upon seeing Tenten) Read that!! (gave fanfic to Tenten)  
Tenten: Oooooh! Is this a fanfic?!! I love fanfics!!  
Hinata: Neji-neekun!! Please, don't punch her!! She's still very young!! Just wait for what lies ahead Neji-neekun. Things might brighten up!!  
Neji: Yeah! You're right…where's chapter six?!!  
Kyoko: _Phew!_ Thanks, Hinata-chan. For the third time ( I think) you saved my ass!!  
Hinata: Hehehe  
Neji and Naruto: KYOKO!! WHERE'S CHAPTER SIX?!!  
Kyoko: How the fuck would I know?!! You dumb pervert (regarding Naruto) disarranged my stuff and so we have to clean it all up, pile it in, arranged them once again so it would be easier to find it.  
Naruto: What did you just call me?!!  
Kyoko: Oh…nothing…nothing!!  
Tenten: Men!! It's a mess here!! I would gladly help but I have to read this first before I could help out.  
Neji: It's alright, Tenten. Just hurry in reading so you could help us…BYAKUGAN!!  
Hinata: BYAKUGAN!!  
Kyoko: _Shit!! It would be easier to find the other chapters with both their Byakugan's!! I'm doomed…_ _Come to think of it, they are all older than I am, but I act like I'm as old as them. Weird!! I should give them a little respect, 'coz hey! They're fifteen right now or sixteen (in the fanfic…17 or 18 or 19…don't forget that) and I should show some little courtesy. Sigh…I think my luck is as dull as Lee's, just like in the next chapter. GOD!! ... Hey!! Why am I thinking of this all of a sudden!! Baka!!_


	6. A Wall Between Us

I hope chapter five wasn't that crappy. Comments and suggestions are always welcome so please, give me some reviews because I am really thankful!! I'd also want to take this opportunity to thank Papina, she helps me a lot, especially in making my titles on the chapters and she sometimes gives me ideas when I ran out…Here's chapter six, sorry in advance if this doesn't reach your expectation and I am so sorry if there are any wrong spellings or wrong grammars. Here goes nothing.

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

Lee then left the hokage's office and saw Tenten, just sitting on one of the steps of the stairs, clearly there were sadness in her eyes.

"Tenten. I'll bring you home. And please, take care of yourself, it hurts me to--"

Tenten cut him off. "Enough, Lee-san. I know I should be going home and so I will. You don't have to bring me home. I can take care of myself. Don't trouble yourself too much, Lee-san."

**Chapter Six: A Wall Between Us**

'Men, this must be really hurting her. She doesn't usually call me **Lee-san. **She would either call me Lee-kun or Lee, let alone, itself. Yes, she does pay respect, but she has gone over the scale of her attitude of respect. She's not like this at all.' Lee thought, very worried about his friend…very worried about his love.

They walked down the steps of the Hokage tower going to the direction of Tenten's house. Tenten was walking ahead of Lee, and even though she had told him that she could go home by herself, he resisted and still was near by her. She got irritated at this, to her; it's as if she was treated like a defenseless child.

She started to slow her pace, until she completely stopped, knowing that Lee was still behind her. Lee didn't utter to say a word but as well stopped from his walking when she stopped. "Lee-san, didn't I tell you that I could go home by myself?" She said, her voice wasn't in an anger tone, yet very tired. She just doesn't want to be bothered.

Lee heard her, yet didn't answer. He knows that Tenten doesn't want to be treated like a child, and looking after her, it is already like treating her a child, so he chose not to answer her.

Tenten needed an answer. She turned to face him and asked again and said "Lee-san, I could go home by myself, so don't trouble yourself and go home as well."

"Tenten, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't treat like a child, Lee-san! I'm old enough to take care of myself!!" She got irritated at his words that he was worried about her. Yeah, sure, she wanted people to know that she also needed to be loved as well, but like this!! To her, it has gone far enough!! She had suspicions that it is like he has been assigned to take care of her…like treating her like a defenseless child…and she hated that!!

"Tenten, you don't have to get mad. I just want to-"

Tenten abruptly cut him off. "Stop that, would you?!! You want to make sure that I'm alright?!! I already AM ALRIGHT!! CAN'T YOU SEE?!! ARE YOU BLIND?!!" By now, Tenten was shouting in response to Lee.

"Tenten-chan!! Calm down!!"

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE HERE FOLLOWING ME?? IT'S EITHER YOU'RE A STALKER OR ….OR!! OR YOU'RE TREATING LIKE A DEFENSELESS CHILD WANDERING ABOUT!!!"

"Tenten, please, I'm just trying to help. You don't have to get mad. You're really tired, you sho-"

"OH NOW I GET IT!! YOU ARE TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!!" She had no idea what she was saying in front of Lee, who was just trying to help her in her condition at that very moment.( The thing is, she didn't understand why he was doing that, she didn't understand what just had happened a week ago. And it seems like she doesn't want to understand at all)

"Tenten-"

"OH DON'T **TENTEN** ME, LEE!!!" Lee could see that she wasn't in a good mood (obviously) but he has to help her in every way possible…and in her condition, he can't just leave her like that. If he does leave her alone to go to her house alone, there is a possibility that she will really not go home.

She started to run from him, yet in an unbalance way, considering that, remember, she's tired and weak.

She ran as fast as she can, away from anyone, to prove that she can be alright by herself…yet Lee on the other never did and never does give up on doing the assigned task he has been given.

He caught up to her, pulled her by the wrist, once again and her head fell right onto his chest.

He felt that his shirt was beginning to get wet. Then finally realized, she was crying. Her hands and head still on his chest crying. He didn't actually know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around her, gave her a hug and tried to comfort her.

He then slid his hand under her chin, lifted her face to meet her in the eye and said "Shh…shh…don't cry, don't cry, Tenten, don't."

"See, that's what I'm talking about…" She lowered down her face again. "You're treating me like a----"

She then felt heavier than usual in his arms. 'Treating you like a child? Why do you always think of that?' He thought. He looked down at her, wondering why she didn't finish her sentence. He finally came to realization, she fainted.

Who wouldn't faint? She's tired, she hadn't eaten anything for a week and she just had to face the worst problem that she could possibly face.

He carried her, bridal style to her house.

XXXXXXX  
**Tenten's House**

Upon arriving in her house, he let her lay down on her bed. He placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. 'Oh! She's burning!!' He thought.

He went outside of the room, to get hot water and a wet towel.

When he came back in the room, he saw her awake already. "Oh! Tenten! You're awake"

"I guess I do really need help." She got up from bed and sat up straight. She tried to stand up and walk, but because of her weak body, her feet can't carry her.

Luckily, Lee caught her before she could even hit the floor. "Tenten, you must rest. You're tired and you've got a very high fever. I'll cook some chicken soup for you, okay?" She shook her head in way to say 'NO!'

"But Tenten, you should rest. You yourself know that, am I right?"

"I know I should rest, but if you cook food for me right now, it would be such a waste. I don't feel like eating just yet."

"Tenten…you'd kill you---"

"I know already!!...Just please stop. I know that I'm not the only one in this condition." She stopped for a while. One of her arm was around Lee's shoulders to give her support to stand up. So they went to the living room, Lee let her sit down and then he sat beside her…then she continued. "Lee, how's Naruto doing?"

"Tenten…don't worry about him…I'm sure he's fine."

"How could he be fine, Lee-san? I know that Hinata-chan must have already told him about this…tell me the truth."

"Uhm…Naruto-san isn't doing fine as well. He's been put off duty like you are." He stopped. He just realized that he said something without thinking. He thought that she would be crying again or she would be angry at what he just said, but instead she was still calm and just stood still on her position on the couch.

Her reply to this was… "Lee-san, I know that because of this condition of mine right now, you're trying your best to help me. I'm sorry for what I just did a while ago and what I just said. I know that you're just trying to help and I am glad that I have a friend like you. And so, since you're the one helping me, whose got Naruto?"

"Ino-san. But I don't know myself if he has been improving lately."

"Well, can we go meet him?" Tenten said. Her voice was now brighter than before. And a small smile crept up her face.

He didn't know why she wanted to meet him so badly. But looking at her, seeing that she had finally smiled just let him say "Alright…". He just doesn't want her to be sad again that's why he agreed to her proposal.

XXXXXXX

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Naruto-kun, please stop drinking!!" Ino said to Naruto, who was having another bottle of sake in his hands.

Naruto's reply to this was just a loud grumble in a way of saying 'no' to her. She picked up all the empty bottles of sake on the floor scattered by Naruto.

"Naruto, please. You're killing yourself." Ino said again.

Naruto, yet again, let out a loud grumble. He was on his way to his bedroom when he lost balance and fell to the floor giving out a loud 'thud' that made Ino jolt up and stop what she was doing and rushed to Naruto and picked him up.

"Naruto…why won't you listen?!!" She tried carrying him, yet for her, he was kind of heavy. The bedroom was still meters away while the couch was just right behind them. "GOD, NARUTO!!" She was beginning to loose her temper. 'You're heavy!!' She shouted in her mind.

She placed one of his arm around her shoulder and with all her might, walked to the couch to settle him there.

When she was about to put him on the couch to lie down, Naruto took hold of her shoulders and pushed her to lie down on the couch. "Aaah!! Naruto, what are you doing?!!"

He leaned close to, just millimeters away and they could possibly kiss already. She could feel his breath on her lips, and this made her blush slightly. He let his right hand, the one not holding the sake bottle run through her silky hair. He leaned closer and said… "Hinata…" This kind of offended her…she wasn't Hinata at all!!

"Naruto…I'm not Hinata!! STOP!!"

He was really though about to kiss her, but hearing the words 'stop', he stopped right away. He leaned to her ear and said… "Ino-chan, arigato.' And his head fell on her shoulder where he slept.

The bottle of sake on his left hand fell on the floor and he was now lying on top of her on the couch, his head on her shoulder, sound asleep. While she rested just right below him, her head rested on the right armrest f the couch. She was kind of blushing knowing at what position they were in. She wrapped her right arm around him with her left hand supporting his head so it won't fall anywhere but her shoulder. She's feeling his warmth, and was about to doze off to sleep as well.

Until knocks were heard at the door. She just can't let those people on the other side of the door come in, with the position she has with Naruto on the couch like this, it was kind of embarrasing!! So she didn't dare to answer and let them in.

Unluckily, the door was unlocked, so the people came in. "Uhm…hello? Anyone home?" These people asked out. They then found blonde hair falling from one of the armrest on the couch. "Ino? Is that you?" The visitors. . .intruders, neared her. She was panicking. 'Oh no! What should I do?'

When the visitors had finally reached the couch, she looked up at them and said "SSHHH!!!" like out of nowhere came out of her mouth. "How's Naruto doing, Ino-chan?" One of the visitors asked.

"I'm not sure how he really feels, Tenten. I just hope he's alright."

"What happened? How did you end up like that?" Lee asked.

Ino was about to loose her temper again, luckily she calmed down… "Kind of a long story…but don't get me wrong, okay? It's wasn't my fault that we ended up like this on the couch." Her blush on her face was now becoming much clearer and redder than a while ago.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just wait 'till he gets up." Tenten said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Naruto finally woke up, still on top of Ino, who was asleep as well.

"Whoa, what happened? My head hurts." His vision was still blurry though so he didn't see much of anything.

He scooted over, not knowing that he was on the couch, he fell making a 'thud' which startled everyone up from their sleep.

"Oh!! Naruto. Are you alright?" Ino got up from the couch and helped Naruto up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, my head hurts." He looked at the people in his house. It was okay for him that Ino was there but it was unusual for Lee and Tenten to be there. "Uhh…Ino, what are they doing here?"

"Well, actually, Naruto, I'd like to talk with you…alone?" Tenten answered before Ino could say a word.

"Oh, alright." The two proceeded to the blonde boy's bedroom, leaving those taking care of them (A/N: I don't like using the word caregiver, it's for aged people and do stuff that…well are not pleasing at all…so to me, just keep in mind, INO AND LEE ARE NOT CAREGIVERS!!)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's Bedroom**

"So, Naruto, how's it been?"

"I don't know exactly. I want to forget about her, but I just can't"

"It's not only your problem."

"So what made you come here?"

"I was planning to meet the two Hyugas with you. I'm not sure that I, alone, can convince Lee to go there in the Hyuga compound…so care to come along?"

"Would I?!! I'd love to see her on last time. See how's she's doing…knowing that maybe that she's alright, can maybe loosen me up…problem is, how do we get to convince them to let us go to them…"

They got out of the bedroom, told them that they wanted…actually needed to see them one last time to make sure that they were alright…seeing the smiles on their face, Lee and Ino agreed so to not wipe away the smile of theirs.

XXXXXXXXX

**Hyuga Compound**

The three Hyugas, this includes Hinata, Hanabi and Neji, sitting on the dojo, sadness was written all over their faces. None of them even dared to utter a word to lift the spirits up.

They heard knocks on their gate, knowing that no other Hyuga was around, all were in a meeting…either the head and the elders, amongst the guards, all for they know just for the sake of their wedding…arranged marriage, they didn't expect anyone to get it for them so Hanabi volunteered in answering it.

Once she opened the door, she let out a loud gasp…which startled Neji and Hinata to question her… "Who is it, Hanabi?!!"

They saw her, like, jump out of the compound crying out… "You're here!! You're here…the both of you!! I'm so glad to see you!!!"

The two older Hyugas neared Hanabi to the gate, "Hanabi-sama, who is it?"

When they saw who were outside the gate, their eyes widened. They can't believe that they were actually there.

So is Naruto and Tenten, they themselves were also surprised…

Hinata walked up to Naruto, her arms open, ready to hug him, only to be stopped by Tekstu who gave her a punch so to stop her from nearing Naruto. She hit the tree hard. "Hinata!!" Both Naruto and Neji shouted out. Neji then looked at the direction of who gave out the punch. "Tekstu..." He said, gritting his teeth to show anger. "What are you doing here, I thought the meeting has not ended yet." Neji asked, but Tekstu didn't answer to this and just smirked at Neji's surprised expression.

"The four of you!!! What are you doing here?!!" He said, facing the non-Hyugas. Before he could let them answer, he told them… "Get lost!!" And closed the gate just right in front of them.

Behind the Hyuga gates, the four could hear what was going on inside.

"Who let them in?"

"They didn't even have a step in the compound!! They didn't come in!!"

"Never the less…"

Three loud 'thuds' and rolling sound of a person was heard.

"You're all worthless!! Haven't I told you that you are never to meet them again, until after you are wed?!"

"But we still have the right to see them, don't we?!! Well you, you don't have the right to control our lives and boss us around!!"

"Hmp!!"

And another 'thuds' were heard; only now, there were two thuds only.

So this gave the four, Lee, Tenten, Naruto and Ino, the knowing that once again, Hinata and Neji was hit, either a punch or a gentle fist.

Naruto can't take it…he charged towards the gate, forming a Rasengan on his hand. But Ino stopped him "Shinranshin no Jutsu !!!" (Mind Body Disturbance Technique). But, with all Naruto's strength, since he really has become strong over the pass few years, he tried to overcome this jutsu with all the strength he's got. 'Yeah, overcome this jutsu with physical enery!' Ino said in her mind. "Naruto-kun!! Stop!! Do you think Hinata would like this, breaking it down? Don't do it, Naruto!!" So Naruto stopped and fell to his knees, and tears started to flow down from his eyes. Ino discharged her jutsu and ran towards Naruto to help him to stop from crying and help him up his feet so they could start to head on home.

Tenten was watching…or hearing in horror. She no longer wanted to be in front of the Hyuga compound. She regretted ever doing this and ever going there in the first place.

She ran towards the direction of her house. Lee just noticed this. "Tenten, where are you going?!! Wait!!"

Yet she didn't stop, she continued running and her herself shout to him where she was headed, "Home!!"

Lee caught up to her…and saw her…she was crying…

He knew the reason why she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…that's chapter six…I hope it's not too long. Please R&R…they would be rewarded…I know it!! I'll try my very best to make the next chapter even better!! Thanks in advance if you ever review…and thanks for taking the time to read this!!

Yo!! To all those Filipinos out there, especially those in the Queen City of the South (Cebu)... **Happy 12th ASEAN** **SUMMIT!!!** _wooott!!! _(January 12, 2007)


	7. A Sign of Hope

Sorry for the late update, if it is late...I didn't update for two weeks since my computer got jammed and my internet didn't work. My parents also didn't allow me to go to any inernet cafés...so it really took long...for my computer to come back...and luckily I survived with no computer for two weeks!! Yeay!! Now for chapter seven is here!! And Papina!! Thank you for the very nice Chapter Title!! It really suits the content of the chapter!! You've been really big help to me!! 'Love you!!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

She ran towards the direction of her house. Lee just noticed this. "Tenten, where are you going?!! Wait!!"

Yet she didn't stop, she continued running and shouted to him "Home!!"

Lee caught up to her…and saw her…she was crying…

He knew the reason why she was.

**Chapter Seven: A Sign of Hope**

A week has passed ever since the incident outside the Hyuga compound. And in his usual routine, ever since the day that the hokage told him to look after Tenten which he gladly and honorably accepted, he got up from bed, cooked breakfast, enough for two people to eat. Of course, he had to eat breakfast, but before even touching the food, he packed some for a certain person, Tenten. After eating his breakfast, he made his way to Tenten's house, bringing along the packed food for her.

Arriving in front of her house, he stood in front of the door. He knocked three times. No one answered to his arrival. He tried twisting the doorknob to see if the door was open, it was locked. 'For the first time, Tenten you locked your door...'He thought, thanking the heavens that she did what he has told her. He got the spare keys for Tenten's house that she gave to him the other day and unlocked the door.

He proceeded to the kitchen, set the things he had brought. He noticed that the house was so peaceful and quiet. He thought 'Maybe she's still asleep. I better check up on her.'

He proceeded towards her room, only to be greeted by blood stains on the floor!! He was shocked at what he saw and went wide eyed. He shifted his gaze to look for the woman. He saw her and instead her body lying down serenely one the bed, pictures of her and Neji together, looking so in high spirits in each picture that was there; she was seated on their floor and only her head and right arm holding a kunai was laid on bed, stained with blood. He was even more surprised at this.

He dashed quickly to her making sure she wasn't hurt…but there were also blood stains on her tank top and pajamas. 'Men!! She looks hot!! Especially now that her hair's down!!...What am I saying?!! I shouldn't be saying that at all!!' He called out her name, "Tenten!! Wake up!! You're not dead, are you?! You can't just die yet!! Tenten!!"

He took hold of her shoulders, and he got a moan from Tenten. 'She's alive!' He then said. "Tenten!! Why are you bleeding?!! You didn't attempt to---"

He was cut off by Tenten pointing to a direction in the room.

He looked at where she was pointing…and saw… 'A dead rat?!!' Lee was dumbfounded after that… 'Okay, so she killed a rat…she didn't attempt to kill herself…good!!' He let out a sigh of relief. Then he once again looked at Tenten, and again shifted his gaze to her hand holding the kunai. He reached out to it, got it from her hand and said… "You got me really worried for you back there, you know."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh a bit… 'He can be so gullible at times, especially when it comes to…well something like this.'

'Well, maybe this is my chance to let all of it out…and tell her what the hokage just told me yesterday to tell her.'…and so he took the chance to talk to her and let it all out. He glanced at the pictures on the bed before starting "You two really look so happy together, don't you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now…I bet he has forgotten about me…and so I try my best to forget about him from time to time…Lee, I'm just so tired."

Lee let out a deep sigh "Tenten, what happened between the two of you? I know that you both talked about…well…but what happened…what did he say to you…what did you say to him…about that arranged marriage?"

"…"

"Tenten, please, I'm just trying to help…if you won't answer, then, you're just making yourself bear even more…"

"…"

"Alright, if you won't say anything right now…maybe you're just not ready yet to tell me anything, even just something…so if you're ready, just tell me…alright? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Before he could go outside the room, Tenten called him "Lee! Wait!! I'll tell you. You're right, not telling anyone, makes me really weary." And so Tenten told him everything, down to the last detail, down to the even smallest detail and what had happened to her after he told her.

Lee can't even believe his ears…that all **those** happened. In one way or another, Lee regretted ever asking Tenten to tell him what had happened but it has to be done. After Tenten had told him everything, her body felt loose and she fell on his arms. "Tenten!! Are you alright?"

"I kind of feel exhausted just by thinking about it…I no longer want to think of it already…it burdens me…a lot…but the weight on my shoulder lessened when I told you…arigatou!!"

"I didn't do anything, Tenten, you were the one who did most of it…you took it all out, while I just sat here and listened." Tenten smiled at him, for the first time after that incident outside the Hyuga compound, she smiled again. "Common…it's time for breakfast, or else your food would get cold."

They got to the kitchen; the food was already prepared…of course by Lee, himself. They sat down, each at the opposite end of the table.

Tenten didn't touch her food when she got to the table. "Tenten, aren't you hungry?" 'This gets harder by the second!' Lee shouted out in his mind.

"Huh?...oh!...I'm okay Lee…common!! Eat up!!" Tenten said out loud. She got her fork, but didn't eat; she was just forking her food.

"Tenten?"

"Huh?"

'This is really hard…' "Tenten…you should eat…"

"But…you…you're not eating…"

"I ate at home before getting here."

"Oh!!"

'She hasn't eaten a thing three days ago, just when I found out that she just throws the food I give to her and leave her with it to report to the hokage, she doesn't eat it and she lies to me that she's done eating. Now here I am, making sure that she eats something to make sure she's okay, but she doesn't eat a thing!!' Lee shouted in his mind, somehow his temper rising. He breathed in and out, to calm down and ready himself to tell her what the hokage told him yesterday to as soon as possible to tell her.

"Tenten?"

"Hn?" She looked up and faced him.

He breathed in and then out once again before starting, "I don't want to beat around the bush so I will go straight to the point, alright?" Tenten nodded.

"The hokage has informed me that…well…um…remember that guy that we saw on the day that we went to the Hyuga compound?" Tenten nodded once again.

"Well you see…he's the one of the elders of the clan…and the one who has planned for the wedding of...um…"

"Neji and Hinata…Lee…please…continue…"She said with her head down low.

"The Hokage-sama said that **that** guy used some kind of jutsu to make forget about…your relationship with him…in a way or another, he looks at you now as a friend…and--"

"No longer his girlfriend…it's alright Lee…I don't mind."

'Is she sure…but it doesn't seem right for me to ask her that…but it doesn't also seem right that she acts that way…it's like she's lying to me again.' Lee thought.

Tenten kind of read the expression on his face…and so she said, "I told you, Lee, it's alright." She looked at him and gave him a smile. "Things can also change from time to time…" And so she started eating the meal he prepared for him.

'Yeah she's right…maybe she's alright…but I still have doubts about it…I just hope she's telling me the truth…' Lee thought…then smiled at her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later…this is now a new week, a new day had begun. _Knock, knock, knock. _Three loud knocks were heard at the Tenten door. At some point, she quickly dashed to the door to answer it, knowing who was already on the other side of the door.

"Ohayo, Tenten-chan!! I hope you had a great sleep last night…" Lee greeted her at the door wearing a big smile on his face.

"Well, I think I did." Tenten replied.

"Well, that's good!!" He replied and came in the house.

Tenten cleared the way for him to come in.

Lucky for him, over the past few weeks, Tenten has been feeling well. But she still doesn't want to get out of the house.

"Lee, it's unusual…you're not bringing anything…" Tenten noticed since he didn't bring her meal for breakfast… Yes…over the past few days, or over the past week, she had the start of liking his cooking.

Lee turned around to face her, and replied "Well, I have decided that maybe for today, I'll eat with you…but first…cook here…with you!!"

For a moment there…Tenten didn't know what to say but she was happy about it. 'Ha! Finally, for once, he's eating with me…I mean…literally eating!" Tenten rejoiced in her head. "That's wonderful!!"

'Well at least…she's starting to get into high spirits again. Kind of fast though, it's just been four weeks ever since she hasn't been…together **together **with Neji-san.' Lee thought.

So they cooked, together, and for once…after the whole Neji-Hinata incident, she laughed. 'I'm really glad she's laughing once again…and it is because of me.'

After they cooked their meal, they ate it. (Well, of course!! Duh!!)

After eating…"Lee-kun, I've been thinking…" She started… "I want to see how Naruto has been doing…and I think I also need some fresh air today…being stuck in this damn old house and nothing to do…well…I just want to see how he's been…that's all…"

Lee gave her a warm smile and said. "Alright…just right after we eat…okay?"

"Hai!!"

XXXXXXX

**Naruto's Apartment**

Ino just arrived at Naruto's apartment, she knocked at the door and Naruto opened. "Ino-chan!!" Naruto said, then hugged Ino. Well, Ino was surprised when Naruto gave him a hug… "What took you so long, Ino?!! You got me here very hungry!! It's already…" He looked at his wall clock then continued "…10:30!!"

Ino, just by hearing those words, at first she thought that Naruto was worried about her, but hearing that she left him hungry, had her temper rising… 'Ah! I can't believe him!!' She shouted in her mind.

"And you're late today, you're not usually late, I thought something bad happened to you…I thought I'll be alone again in this fuckin' apartment." Naruto continued. 'Well, that's much better to hear.' Ino said in her mind.

"So what made you late in so coming here?"

"I had to stop by in the flower shop for a few moments…and I had to talk to you little trio…this is making my schedule really tight!!" Ino explained. She went to the couch, rubbing her temples.

"It's alright Ino…I have a feeling that I'm feeling better already." Naruto said.

Ino looked up to him… 'Ooookkkeeeeeeyyy…what was that suppose to mean?' Naruto then got to the back of the couch, and started to massage her back, 'Unusual…' Ino thought. But then started to like the massage given to her.

"You okay? Is it okay?" Naruto asked, his massaging started to slow down and got weaker.

"It's alright…it's wonderful…" Ino replied. So Naruto massaged her harder, and she gave some moan of pleasure at his massaging…

Well they didn't know that there were people outside that heard the moaning of Ino.

"What are they doing?!!" One person said.

"I don't know…do you think that they are----NOOOOOO!!" the other person replied.

"But what if they are? We might be just disturbing them if they're having…well…fun."

"But that's not right for them to do it…we better check up on them!!"

"Are you sure about it?"

"You wanted to visit, didn't you? Take the chance and talk to him…"

"Alright…"

The two knocked on the door. So Naruto stopped massaging Ino and said… "I'll get it…"

He opened the door to be greeted by Lee and Tenten who had evil grins on their faces. Naruto didn't know why they were like that so he asked… "What?"

The two just raised a brow at him, and said "Looking dumb doesn't fool us, Naruto…"

"What?!!" Naruto was getting creeped out.

"We know what you were doing with Ino, Naruto."

"What?!!" Naruto again asked…he didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Who is it, Naruto?" Ino asked from inside the house.

"It's Lee and Tenten…Ino…and they're creeping me out!!" Naruto replied to her.

"Well what are you doing there?!! Let them in!!" And so Naruto did.

As soon as the two saw Ino, they started to give her the evil grin again.

"Uhm…Naruto…you're right…they are creepy."

"I told you so!!" Naruto replied to her. Then he looked at the two and asked. "What's with the face anyway?!!"

"We know what you were doing just a while ago!!"

"What?!!" Ino and Naruto asked in unison.

"Nevermind." The two older shinobi's said…still wearing the evil grins on their faces.

"Naruto…can you continue the massage, please?" Ino then asked out of the blue.

"Oh!!...Alright!!" Naruto answered…then went again at the back of the couch and again started to massage.

The two, Lee and Tenten just stood there…dumbfounded once again… 'So that was why.' Then the two just laughed…out of nowhere.

Naruto stopped massaging and asked… "What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing…nothing. So Naruto, how are you feeling?" Tenten asked

"I'm doing fine. Maybe next week I'll be in perfect shape."

"You already are in perfect shape." Ino muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say something, Ino?" Naruto asked.

"What?!! No…nothing…not a word." Ino answered sweat dropping. 'That was close!'

"Uh, Naruto…I think I'll cook our lunch for today, alright?" Ino asked, standing up, making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh…ok, Ino." Naruto replied, looking at Ino with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey, Naruto!!" Tenten called out, with a little chuckle on what she said.

"Hn?" Naruto turned around to face Tenten.

"After lunch, want to come by my house later? The four of us, me, you, Lee and Ino will have dinner at my house. Is it okay?"

"Sure!!" Naruto replied… "I'll go ask Ino if she can come." Then left the two for the kitchen.

"Alright." Then Tenten shouted from the living room to the kitchen,"Lee will be cooking our meal!!"

"Me?!! What?!!" Lee interrupted.

"Yeah you!!" Tenten replied. "Your cooking is exquisite!!"

Lee scratched the back of his head and said, "Al-alright…"

"Thanks, Lee-kun!!" And in a split second, she kissed him on the cheek. 'What was that? Did I just do that?' Tenten asked herself being unsure of what she just did. While Lee was just still on his seat blushing from the kiss that was just given to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter seven. But I think this chapter isn't better than chapter six and it's longer…if it isn't better…then I'm really sorry in advance. R&R please!! Thanks in advance if you do!

Naruto: KYOKO!!  
Kyoko: Hm?  
Naruto: While we were arranging you're stuff…we found two chapters more!!  
Kyoko: Then? (getting worried, hands in praying position)  
Naruto: Well, the story's brightening up. So I change my mind and won't beat you up.  
Kyoko: Really?!! Yeay!!  
Naruto: But I don't know about Neji-san.  
Kyoko: _Oh SHIT!!!  
_Neji: KYOKO!!!  
Kyoko: (in praying position)  
Neji: CHAPTER EIGHT!! I NEED CHAPTER EIGHT!!! I'm not sure about beating you up but I NEED CHAPTER EIGHT!!!  
Tenten: I'm kind of hungry guys. My stomach's grumbling. I'll see you later. Bye! I'll be back for the other chapters!!  
Neji: AS I SAID!! CHAPTER EIGHT!!  
Hinata: Neji-neekun, I think she herself doesn't know where it is. I think we still have to find it.  
Kyoko: We should waste no more time, let's find it!! _And get this over with!! I'm tired being tormented to be beaten up!!_


	8. Things Changing

Uhm…this is chapter eight…and I myself am not that satisfied about this…I think…even chapter seven. Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings, I'm not perfect...alright? Well, okay, here goes nothing. Just enjoy and don't forget to give reviews.

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

Tenten replied. "Your cooking is exquisite!!"

Lee scratched the back of his head and said, "Al-alright…"

"Thanks, Lee-kun!!" And in a split second, she kissed him on the cheek. 'What was that? Did I just do that?' Tenten asked herself being unsure of what she just did. While Lee was just still on his seat blushing from the kiss that was just given to him.

**Chapter Eight: Things Changing**

"Welcome to my humble home, Naruto, Ino-chan." Tenten said, leading them inside her comfy house. She led them to the living room, nearing a couch that could accompany four people, and then said, "You can sit over here. You two make yourself comfortable."

When the four finally got to the couch, it was a surprise to them that someone was already there. "Hanabi!!" The four shouted out in surprise. Hanabi got up from her slumber on the couch and found four people in front of her. "Huh? What?!!" much to their surprise, she was in her home. Again Hanabi then said, "What?!!" to asked them again since they didn't answer her. Tenten then asked her, "W-What are you doing here…here, in my house? H-how d'you even got in?"

"Huh? Oh!! I came here because I needed to talk to you, Tenten-nee-…Tenten-chan. A lot of things have happened already."

"O-o-okay…so how did you get in, exactly?" Tenten asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about that, the whole breaking in thing into your house, but I just needed to see you, that's all. Since your door was locked, I tried your window, and it wasn't locked, so I got in. No one was here, so I decided to wait. Getting out of the Hyuga compound was already hard enough!!"

"Oh…okay. Hanabi…but it's getting late, you should be home by now, you know."

"But I still don't want to. Let them find me, punish me if they wish, I just need to talk to you, Tenten-chan."

"Okay, okay. You can stay here but after we talk, you need to go home. The three of you make yourselves at home, alright? Lee and I will now really be starting to cook dinner." Then the two dashed of to the kitchen while the three stayed in the living room.

After a while, Tenten shouted out "Dinner's ready!!! Common guys, let's eat!!"

So the five ate their dinner peacefully and traditionally. After eating, Ino, Naruto and Hanabi once again seated in the living room while Lee and Tenten were left in the kitchen to clean up. Naruto found a Chinese checkers board and got it asking "Hey, Ino-chan, Hanabi-san, you want to play?" He set it up on the table.

"Alright, I'll play with you." Ino answered. "How about you, Hanabi-san? Just to get your head out of all those problems. Come play."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm kind of not in the mood of playing. It's alright. I can just meditate. Thanks anyway." So the two started playing the game, while Hanabi was seated at one end of the couch, observing the four other people in the house. She looked at Naruto and Ino playing then heard Lee and Tenten's laughs in the other room. 'Well, good that they are feeling alright now.' She thought.

Well, in the kitchen, Tenten and Lee were laughing alright. They were having fun cleaning…each other. They didn't mind getting themselves wet in splashing the water from the faucet to each other, bubbles of soap on their hands, getting a wet towel and sprinkling of the extra water on the towel to each other, so all in all, they were really wet.

She ran around the kitchen, laughing, away from Lee, who was chasing her to get her even wetter. She ran towards the faucet to get the soapsuds out of her hand and get some water to also wet Lee. But before she could run the water to her hands, Lee got to her, turned her around to face him. She was still laughing from their little chase, and so was he, but their face was just millimeters away that just one slight clumsy move, they could kiss already. They noticed that right after opening their eyes, looking into each other's. Lee made the first move, moved his head closer to hers, his hands at the sides of the sink for support, slowly closed his eyes and let his lips meet hers.

She was leaning backwards by the sink, trapped by Lee's arms. Her eyes widened from the contact of their lips. She tried her best to pull her body away but she couldn't, her body wouldn't listen to her. She was surprised, confused, worried, but then she also felt happy at the same time. Her feelings were all mixed together, but there's this one feeling that she kept holding on, it kind of feels right.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly closed her eyes. She could feel that his arms were slowly and gently wrapping around her waist as if she was a fragile glass. And so she melted in his kiss. They stayed like that for a while, while in the living room, Hanabi wondered why their laughing came to a halt. Until they heard the sound of Ino "Ha!! I won!!" did they break apart, both blushing tomato.

Lee pulled back his arms...so Tenten got out of the kitchen, luckily her blush was starting to fade, but there was still a hint of bright pink. She was at the door separating the living room from the kitchen and said, "Uh…Lee-kun…uhm…I'll be talking to Hanabi-san now. I'll leave you with the dishes."

"Oh…H-hai." Was Lee's reply and got back in to cleaning. (I mean literally now.)

Tenten got out of the kitchen and proceeded to the living room. Hanabi was looking at her quite weird, worried, suspicious and happy at the same time. Tenten looked at Ino and Naruto and asked, "What is it with you winning, Ino-chan?"

"Ino-chan just beat me in playing Chinese checkers." Naruto said, beating Ino from answering Tenten's question, moping at the information.

"Oh, alright." She said smiling, chuckling a bit. She looked back to Hanabi and said. "So, Hanabi, care to talk, at this moment?"

"Uhm…Tenten-chan, can we talk somewhere…only the two of us?" Hanabi questioned.

"Oh, alright. Come." Tenten said and forwarded to her room. Hanabi followed her.

They sat on the bed, side by side, neither uttering a word, until Hanabi started. "Tenten, how are doing?"

"Oh, I'm in good shape…I think…"

'Sh-she didn't even care to ask how I, or Hinata-neechan or especially Neji-neekun is doing.' There was a moment of silence after this.

Tenten then broke their silence, "So what made you come here?"

Hanabi only had one…or maybe two things she came here for to tell her.

**Flashbacks**

_She sat by the end of the dojo…many things running through her mind. She looked at the floating clouds, which seemed like she's looking for some sort of answer. She looked back down to where she could see two people by the end of another dojo, enjoying each other's company. She kind of felt happy for them that, somehow they manage to let bygones be bygones and learn to love each other? Yeah, they have managed to do that, but at the same time feel sorry for them that they had to undergo so many things, luckily they were facing it together. But everyday, there was still this pang in her heart that keeps disturbing her._

_By the end of another dojo, she saw her nee-chan and her cousin-brother sitting together, laughing. She smiled at the sight that they were finally happy with each other and the fact that over three or four weeks, they have come to the point to love each other more than that of just siblings or friends, **but** has been forcefully to forget about any affairs they had with them, especially being their girl/boyfriend._

_But she just smiled at the scene; she knew they were sharing words of forbidden love to each other making each other blush from when they whisper to each other's ear. _(A/N: I don't know what got into me when I typed that down, letting her know what was some sort going on between the two, like: she's too young to know that, she's still 12!)_ They have been spending time with each other ever since, and they were forced off duty until they would get married._

"_Hanabi…" She heard someone call her name._

_She turned back to see who it was. "Otou-san…" She said then turned back to Hinata and Neji, not far from them. She continued, "Shall we start training, now, otou-san?"_

"_Hanabi…I don't wish to train you today." He said, then sat down beside her, looking at the same thing she had her eyes set on._

_She was taken aback by his words. 'Why doesn't he want to train today?' She thought._

"_I just want to spend time together, maybe talk?" Hiashi said._

"_Hai…what is it, otou-san?"_

"_In a mere of just a month, your nee-chan will turn eighteen, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So, anytime soon, she'll be married right?"_

"_Yes, otou-san, to Neji-neekun." She replied to her father, with her head down low._

"_And…" He let out a deep sorrowful sigh "…as to the rules of the Hyuga Household, anytime after their marriage--" Before he could finish his sentence, Hanabi cut him off._

"_I will get my cursed seal on my forehead…I understand, otou-san…my duties are for the clan…it will be alright…" The young twelve year old said. Her father looked at her eldest daughter, then to Hanabi, smiled and proud at both of his daughters' determination to keep their clan alive. He wrapped his daughter and embraced her. Hanabi was surprised by his gentle actions, he never did that before ever since their mother had died, but his gentle actions had come back. She was happy and at the same time saddened by all the events that had happened, that is happening and will happen. _(A/N: The underlined words are those of what Hanabi wanted or needed to tell Tenten.)

**End of Flashbacks**

With that being told, Tenten fell silent. She didn't know exactly what to say to her…she accepted the fact that she and Neji ahd let bygones be bygones but right when she thought everything was fine; Hanabi had a big, biG, BIG problem coming her way. "Oh,…Hanabi…" was all Tenten could ever say, she really felt sorry for Hanabi.

Hanabi fell silent…after telling her everything that had happened and was to happen. Tenten then wrapped her arms in an embrace, while she just sat there, stiff.

When Tenten released, Hanabi asked her, "Tenten, are you sure you're going okay?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sure I'm alright, as alright as your Neji-neekun." She said, giving her a bright smile, a real smile.

As a Hyuga, yup, they somehow could just read expressions on other people's face, either frustrated, worried, scared, happy, sad…any…and judging from her bright pink face a while ago when she came out of the kitchen, she wondered, "So, Tenten-chan, how is Naruto doing?"

"Oh, I think he's fine. Ino did a great job keeping him company."

"So what is Lee doing here?" She asked, forming a smirk on her face.

"Oh…him…well…" She started her statement and started to blush. "Well, he's doing the same with me as to how Ino with Naruto."

"How has been with you, Tenten-chan?"

Her blush was getting even redder, but snapped back, looked at the younger kunoichi with a raised eyebrow and said, "Why are you asking me this?" Her blush still visible.

"I was just worried…Tenten-chan. Am I not allowed to think of my friend?"

She shifted her sight to the wall, staring blankly into space, her eyes became to a dreamy type, her blush was now even redder, she said, "He's been so nice to me. Ever since that day…well…he's been with me. Even though I tend to tell him bad things and try my best to piss him off, he never does, he's well…so patient. He tells me so many things that brighten up my spirit. Even though I did something that I know that must have hurt him, he didn't mind at all. He keeps me company all the time and always makes sure that I'm alright. Instead of looking out for himself, he always looks out for me. Well…sometimes I do get annoyed that he's looking over like a mere child but…somehow…some part of me says that it will be better and it is right…I don't know…well…it's just that…and I just feel safe whenever he's around and…I don't know…when like…he's not here…I feel unsure…I seemed unsafe and lost…I don't kn--"

Before she could finish, Hanabi stood up from her position, back faced at Tenten so to not let her see the small smirk that crept up her face 'I think she is fine, from now on. Lee, you're doing a great job!! Please let her stay like this, I know of your feelings for her and you might have a chance' she thought then said, "Alright…uhm…shall we join the others?"

Tenten looked at her with confusion, but then just smiled and went out of the room with her. Lee had finished the dishes, Ino and Naruto was starting to keep the Chinese checkers board. Hanabi then said, "Tenten-chan, since we're finished talking, I'll head off now. Arigato!! Ja ne, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Naruto!!" She waved goodbye to them and so did they to her. She proceeded to the door and opened…but to her surprise, someone was at their door with furious and worried looks on their faces. "Neji-neekun!! Hinata-neechan!!" She said, nearly shouting their names at the top of her lungs in surprise.

"I knew you'd be here." Neji's voice was heard inside.

"Hanabi…you really got us worried. It's has been sundown since a while ago, you haven't even ate dinner yet." Hinata's gentle voice came next.

"I'm finished eating dinner already, nee-chan. I was on my way home anyway." Hanabi answered the two.

The two just stared at her in different points of view, then looked at the other people in the house then heard them say "Yo!!" "Hi!!" at them with big warm and welcoming smiles on their faces. They just smiled at them and gave them a little wave of 'hello' to them and smiled back. The two then looked back to where Hanabi was Neji said, "Hanabi-sama, let's go home." Then he looked back up at the other people to say words of gratitude and farewell 'till next time to them but was beaten by Hinata, "Thanks for keeping my younger sister safe. We'll go on ahead now… Ja ne!!"

The four waved back at them, "Ja ne, Hanabi, Hinata, Neji!!" Naruto and Tenten wore smiles on their faces to see that there were really alright, and that they didn't literally get mad at Hanabi, while Ino and Lee were worried that the ones who had their heart might leave them and go back to the Hyugas. But actually they thought of it wrongly, Naruto and Tenten didn't have any thought about it. To see their **friends alright** with their own eyes was all they needed to see. And so the three Hyugas left.

Not long after, Ino and Naruto stood up from the couch and said, "Uhm…Tenten-chan, Lee-san, Naruto-kun and I also better get going. It was really nice staying here."

"And you're right!! Lee's cooking really is tasty, even tastier than ramen too!!" Naruto continued.

"Oh, it was nothing. Living alone, (A/N: Does Lee really live alone? Well in my fanfic, he does, so please bear with this) you should learn how to cook to survive!" Lee said, he hands at the back of his head.

"Well!! It was really nice staying here, Tenten-chan, Lee-san. Ja ne!!" Ino said, pushing Naruto to the door with Naruto also yelling to the older shinobi's "Ja ne!!"

With the two being left in the house, and it was already late in the night, Lee also thought that he has to get going, "Uh…Tenten-chan…I better get going as well. It's also getting late. See you tomorrow…" He said heading towards the door with Tenten following him. Once outside of the house, he turned around to face and said, "Take care of yourself, my love."

By hearing those words, her head jerked up, kind of taken aback by his chosen words. "Huh? What?? What did you just call me??" She asked, unsure of what she had heard.

'Oh Shit!!! I should have been careful with my words and cautious with my tongue!! Good going, Lee!!' Lee scolded himself in his head. "Oh, nothing, nothing…" He said, with a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

"I swore I heard something else."

"Yeah, I just said to 'take care well of yourself'." Lee said, covering up for himself. "I better get going now, Tenten-chan."

But before he could leave, he found himself wrapped in Tenten's arms, and to his surprise, found their lips together. He…he didn't know what to do. His mind tells him that this is wrong…all too wrong, that maybe Tenten is just isn't herself, but his heart…his heart told him that it was alright…in fact, is heart told him it was **right.** He slowly closed his eyes and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. He tightened his hug and made the kiss even deeper.

They stayed like that for a while, and slowly they parted away from their kiss, still her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. As they parted, loosening their hugs to each other and eyes slowly opening, they stared into each others' eyes, with so much…wonder, passion and desire.

But Tenten snapped back to reality, her eyes went wide at being so close to Lee. She started to blush, realizing that yet again she just kissed him involuntarily. She released him and ran back in the house, slammed the door in front of his face, her back facing the door. While Lee was shocked, yet happy at the same time. A smile crept up his face and so a blush. His fingers traced his lips, 'She kissed me.' And so he headed home with the scene in his mind never fading away, and so are the smile and the blush. 'I you're alright Tenten, but I really do hope you meant that kiss and that you could love me back.'

Tenten, in her house, slapped her forehead once or twice so to punish herself and to try to throw away the scene from her mind…but she couldn't. She went to her room, changed to her nightgown then sat on her bed. The scene just a while ago by the doorstep won't get out of her kind. She lifted her hands up to her lips and let her fingers trace her lips gently. 'What is this feeling?...Am I…am I in love?...with **him**?'

XXXXXXXX

**Hyuga Compound**

The two engaged Hyugas, asleep yet not peacefully. At a glance, when you look at them, you could definitely tell that something is bothering them both.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!" "NARUTO-KUN!!"

The two shouted out their names together, waking up from their uneasy slumber, rising to sit on bed. They were both sweating like hell. They slowly looked at the person beside him/her, to find her/him awake.

"Hinata-chan…" Neji said her name, his voice mixed with: surprise to see **his **Hinata awake; and worry because of the sudden dream he had of his once **was **Tenten and that since Hinata's awake, she might have dreamt about her once **was** Naruto and might no longer love him (Neji).

"Neji-kun…" Hinata said her love's name later. Her voice as well mixed with worry and surprise for the same reasons as Neji. "Neji, I feel like some part of me left, but now returned, nee-kun…" Hinata said.

"Me, too, Hinata-chan." Neji said. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and said, "Please, Hinata, don't call me 'nee-kun', calling me 'nee-kun' once again…I don't want to be just a mere cousin-brother to you. Am I not the one who you love any longer, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, trying to tell her that she still was his and in the kindest way he could, tell her he doesn't want her to call him 'nee-kun' any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, chapter eight. I hope it isn't that crappy. Sometimes, I tend to have writer's block which really sucks. This is the longest chapter I had written so far.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!**

Naruto: We're almost finished cleaning and arranging your things, Kyoko…but there's a little problem with Neji.  
Neji: KYOKO!! I am still loved, am I? I don't want to be lonely...I need someone, even in this fic, even though it's just a story.  
Hinata and Kyoko: Of course you are!! Everyone is always loved!!  
Neji: In that case, let's hurry and find chapter 9!!!!  
Kyoko: _I can't take this anymore!!_ (I mean it, literally. My head is aching because of too much thinking!!!)


	9. Many Surprises

Thanks for the reviews…I promise I did my best…I had to slip through my teachers' watchful eyes just so I could write these down then type it here. R&R okay!!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

"Neji-kun…" Hinata said her love's name later. Her voice as well mixed with worry and surprise for the same reasons as Neji. "Neji, I feel like some part of me left, but now returned, nee-kun…" Hinata said.

"Me, too, Hinata-chan." Neji said. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and said, "Please, Hinata, don't call me 'nee-kun', calling me 'nee-kun' once again…I don't want to be just a mere cousin-brother to you. Am I not the one who you love any longer, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, trying to tell her that she still was his and in the kindest way he could, tell her he doesn't want her to call him 'nee-kun' any longer.

**Chapter Nine: Many Surprises**

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. He also returned her her warm smile and said, "I don't want to risk loosing you, Hinata-chan. Stay with me, please."

"I won't leave, Neji-kun, I won't. I…I thought you were…the one…going to l-leave."

"I'll never leave, Hinata-chan. I love you, remember that." He stopped for a while and let out a deep sigh to prepare himself on what to ask her and what he might hear. "Hinata?... What made you wake up? I heard…heard you shout out---"

Before he could finish, Hanabi slid the door open of the couple's room saying, "You heard her shout out Naruto-san's name."

"Hanabi-sama/san!!" They both said in surprise. They calmed down after a little while then Neji said. "Hanabi-sama, you are very full of surprises. What are you doing still up? You should be asleep by now, you know, Hanabi-sama."

"Neji-neekun, please stop calling me with the '-sama'. Any time now, I will be the one calling you with that suffix…I just awoke from my sleep since you both shouted their names. So tell me, why did you?"

The both fell quiet for a moment then said together, "I had a dream about her/him…" Then fell quiet once again. Hinata then said, "And after the dream…I felt like something that has left me has come back." Neji nodded in agreement.

Hanabi had no other choice but to explain to them what had happened, despite the overflowing questions that her cousin and sister might ask her, but she was willing to help. She went into the room and knelt down in front of them and started explaining to them…everything.

The two Hyugas were shocked of what had happened: being forced to forget a part of your life was kind of unforgivable…but at the same time, the two were thankful sine because of that, they got closer to each other. Hinata raised her head and asked, worried about their friends "Hanabi, how are Tenten-chan and Naruto-kun doing?"

"They are doing fine, nee-chan. First few weeks were terrible…but then, I don't know how Lee-san and Ino-san did it, but they look great, in perfect shape…" Hanabi said, with a smirk on her face unseen by Hinata and Neji. "Just don't worry, take your rests, I better get some too…" she stood up and continued "…and if again I'm nowhere, **only the two of you** find me at all wits if you need me." She got out of the room and went back to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

Lee sat on Tenten's bed, looking at her, thinking 'Should I really be here?' Lee was debating with himself. He stopped, looked at her again and gently touched her soft, smooth face. (A/N: Please remember, Lee has a spare key to Tenten's house)

She slowly started to awake, her vision still blurry, all she could make out was dark shiny long braded hair, a white top and she was sure this person was smiling at her. She wiped the sleep off her eyes and finally her vision was no longer a blur. "Good morning sunshine!!!" The person said.

"Oh!! 'Morning, Lee!!" She replied. Both acted as if nothing weird happened last night, but it kept bothering them both, giving them a hard time to sleep. She sat up on bed, giving him back his warm smile. Then out of the blue, she jump up to kneel on the bed and gave him a morning hug, despite that she was still in her nightgown, so Lee returned the hug. "Common, Tenten, breakfast is ready. It might get cold." Lee told Tenten, pushing her gently to let her properly kneel down on bed, trying his eyes to not look at her direction since she was still in her nightgown, and possible for him to see right through it. She knelt back down on her bed, her arms on it as well to support her body. "Oh, yeah…uh…right!!" The both got out of the bed and the room and proceeded to the kitchen. Tenten didn't bother to change since her stomach was already grumbling.

Arriving in the kitchen, they sat at across each other at the dining table. Food was set and so they got started eating, silence arose.

Feeling that it was awkward for it to be silent at the moment, Tenten decided to break the silence and tell him about the good news, "Ah!!...Lee-kun!!" Lee lifted his head up from his plate to show his attention was all hers. "Uh…I want to go back to on-duty starting today, Lee-kun. The thing is, I miss meddling with my weapons, kicking some bad guys' butt, doing mission, and most especially, I miss Tsunade-sama." "And the thing is also, I feel guilty because you're off duty as well because of me." She said, her head hung low, "I just want us to go back to our normal lives. And Lee…" Lee was now done eating, he slowly stood up, his attention still on Tenten, she continued, "sorry for bothering you and thanks for your help. I don't know what I'd do if you're not around."

Lee went to the sink, set his plate and glass there ready to be washed, turned around and said, "Good that you're back in the game!!!...uh…so, what time should we meet the hokage today?" He said, giving her a warm, big smile.

Tenten got up from her seat, ran towards Lee and jumped in his arms. "Lee!! Oh, you're the best!!" She shouted out, since she thought Lee wouldn't want her yet again to see Tsunade like the first time she asked him (She asked to go when, well, she was still at her down side, so Lee didn't allow her to go yet since Tsunade wanted to see her back in high spirit again the next time they would meet.) and now, she's so happy that she could finally again do what she loves, give him his life back: no longer bothered by her.

Lee was happy that finally Tenten was back to her high-spirited-self again, but was saddened that after all those times; he never got the chance and the courage to admit to her his true feelings. With her still in his arms still in her nightgown, he felt how soft and silky it felt, he took in her scent, roses. His left arm started to rub her back while the other hand caressing the garment. Liking the feeling of the rubbing on her back which made her feel oh so warm, she almost let out a sigh of pleasure only to stop herself with biting her lower lip. She drew back her head slowly, so she could see him from his eyes. The rubbing on her back had stopped. She looked into his eyes and once again found herself drowning in them. She had luck this time. Instead of doing things unconsciously like before, she just smiled back at him from her hug and said, "I'll go take a bath now. I won't be long, just please wait." She went to her bathroom in her room and took a bath.

After taking a bath and changing, while Lee had finished washing the dishes and cleaning the table, they were now on their way to the Hokage Tower. Arriving there, a Jonin halted them, he was suppose to ask them what their business was, but seeing the hitae-ates they were wearing, the ANBU tattoos they have in their arms and of course, the familiar face of Lee who keeps going there everyday to see Tsunade about Tenten, just like Ino about Naruto, he decided to let them in. He started to escort them to the hokage's office while clarifying to them if they wanted to see her, both nodded to say 'yes.' Arriving at the door of the hokage's office, the Join knocked the door for them and said, "Hokage-sama, Lee-sam is here." "Let him in." They heard from the other side.

The Jonin faced Lee and Tenten, both nodded at him, blinking, to tell him that he can now go back to his duties. The Jonin nodded in return and left. Lee, being a gentleman as he is, opened the door for Tenten and let get her in.

"So, Lee, how's Tenten?" Tsunade asked. She looked up from her desk, and saw none other than Tenten who was giving her a warm smile, a smile that's true, a smile that she wanted to see after the long month of not seeing her. "Tente n, you're here!!" She stood up from her desk, surprised to see Tenten instead of Lee, 'I'll deal with that Jonin later.' She said to herself. Just when she was about to ask her where Lee was, lee stepped into the office before she could ask, closed the door behind him and greeted everyone in the room. 'Okay, nevermind…'

"Oi!! Lee!! You're here!!" Someone called out from the corner of the room. Lee shifted his eyes towards of where he thought the voice came from, to find Naruto, one hand up to gesture a 'hello' , standing at the back of the couch where Ino sat, the other hand/arm resting at the top at the seat.

"Oi!! Naruto-san!! You're here as well!! How's it been old friend?"

"Oi, Lee-san!! I'm not old!! Tsunade-obaa-chan is!! Ahahaha!!" Well it is quite true. She is now either in her late 50's or early 60's, so everyone had laughed, as well knowing that the statement is true. Laughing out loud, they didn't notice the twitching eyebrow and the popping vein on Tsunade's forehead. She went at the back of the blonde boy, who was still laughing his heart out, placed her index and thumb in an 'O', aligned it to his head ready to flick. Once she did, she sent him flying to the wall, making a loud 'thud', the tower shook a little and the wall cracked to his form. "Ow…"he muttered under his breath, rubbing his swollen head. This made Ino jump up to her feet and run to Naruto to help him up his feet, scolding him, "Naruto!! Why do you have always to be like that?!! Yeah, you could joke around, but you've gone far enough!!..." then she whispered to him, "To even make Tsunade-sama ticked off…hehe…"

Naruto, knowing her game played along, "Hey!! You help me here, or not?" He said, before he could stand on his own feet.

Tsunade placed back her hand down and muttered, "Baka!!" She sat down to her desk, remembering that Tenten was there, she lightened up. She looked up from her desk and shifted her gaze to Tenten then asked, "Well, what brings you here?"

Tenten didn't answer her question, since her gaze was still on the hurt Naruto being helped by Ino. But Lee heard Tsunade's question. He neared her and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and get her attention and it did. She looked at him confusedly while he just gave her a smile.

Again, Tsunade asked, "Tenten?"

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama", she said right away, 'No wonder he tried to get my attention off the two blondes. She asked me a question…what was that?' She thought. 'Oh!' She remembered, exclaiming in her mind. "Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama. Ehehe. I'd like to ask…if…um…it it's okay with you that…I would go back to working? Over with this off duty thing? I want to have action and being stuck in the house…well it is okay…" She blushed at saying this, she liked having Lee around always, but thought that he's tired already and maybe wants his old life back. She continued, "…but there's not much to do…" She said with pleading eyes.

Tsunade opened her mouth to give her reply to her request, Naruto interrupted, "See!! I told you so. I also miss my trio, Tsunade-obaa-chan. And I think I'm troubling Ino-chan too much. Her schedule is really tight. I don't want her to be stressed out." After Naruto said this, Tsunade's brow again was twitching and a vein was popping in and out of her forehead. Naruto noticed this and right away said, "Gomen, gomen," waving his hands in front of him to sign his defeat.

"Oh!! Naruto…you're also here for the same reason?" Tenten asked.

Naruto nodded. The four the looked at Tsunade to have the answer of the two's request. Tsunade opened her mouth, ready to give the answer but until knocks were heard at the door. _Knock knock_… "Come in." Tsunade called out.

The man came in, a paper in hand, a hood over his head, followed by another man, this time, he had no hood and was wearing a black leather-like jacket and also a paper in hand. Next to him was a white dog and if you'd look at it, you'd say that this dog was a **giant dog.** The second man stopped from his tracks and said, "Lee, Tenten, Ino, Na-naruto!!" He went to Naruto and made a _secret_ handshake with him, movements of hands which were so confusing, ending it with their right hand still holding and the other patting their backs. He continued, "You're here. How are you doing, bro?!! Your trio has been asking my trio to ask me what's been happening to you." Yup…the two has gone very close over the years, even consider each other like brothers. He knew what happened to him, Tenten and the Hyugas so he didn't dare to ask about them.

"Total A-okay!! How 'bout you?" Naruto replied.

"I just got out from a mission with my genins. I was on my way to the hokage that I bumped into Shino so we came here together." Kiba replied.

"Ahh…Shino, what's been happening with you?"

"Same as Kiba…" Shino replied. The two neared Tsunade and gave her their papers. Then Kiba turned around about to say something but was beaten by Tsunade.

"Okay, all of you, you're free to go. Thanks Shino, Kiba, I'll call you if ever there would be another mission to fulfill."

"So does that mean Naruto and I are back on duty again?" Tenten clarified.

Tsunade nodded with Naruto saying "Yosh!!" for a reply. Kiba finally took the chanck to say what he wanted to say, "So, want to stop by at my house? Play with my dogs? Akamaru's wife just bore puppies two weeks ago…" (A/N: Akamaru has a wife?!! Where did I come from?!!)

"Ooh!! Puppies!! Can we go, Lee-kun?!!" Tenten asked. Lee nodded.

"Sorry, bro…" was Naruto's reply. "I'll pass out from that. See you 'round." He said, pulling Ino out of the room. The others followed to go out.

Once they were all out, 'Thank Kami!! The both of you, Ino and Lee, you both did a great job…arigatou!!' was the thoughts running through Tsunade's mind.

XXXXX

**Inuzuka Residence**

"Nee-chan!! I'm home!!" Kiba called out from the front door. "And I brought some friends along with me. Nee-chan? Hana-nee-chan?"

"Kiba!! I'm here in the kitchen. I've got some of your friends here too." Hana replied.

The four proceeded to the kitchen, while Akamaru ran to the back door and outside to meet his pups and wife. When the four arrived in the kitchen, three people were with Hana. Two were men, one of them help Hana in the cooking, while the other just sat down doing nothing. The last companion was a pink-haired kunoichi. The top of the medical ninjas in Konoha, next to Tsunade.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura!! Hey!!" Kiba called out.

"Yo!!" Chouji said. "Hey!!" Sakura exclaimed, while these two were cooking. Tenten looked at everyone in the kitchen then asked, "Uh…Shika, why aren't you helping?"

"That's too ttroublesome…" He said, eyes closed, putting his hands at the back of his head so it could rest there, leaning back in the chair, "Girls mostly do those work…"

Sakura ran to him and smack him on his head, "Was that suppose to mean that women are slaves to men?!" Sakura said, well, shouted. Shikamaur rubbed his swollen head and muttered under his breath, "Women…troublesome." Sakura stood up straight again and said, "Common, guys. Lunch is served."

During lunch, everyone had their own conversation. (A/N: Can we just concentrate on Lee and Tenten here?) "Sakura-chan, how's Uchiha-san doing?" Lee asked. That would be another Yup! Naruto successfully brought home Sasuke. He was injured though, seemed like tortured by Orochimaru over the years, but he didn't want to be treated since he said he doesn't deserve it. He said that he'll wait to heal by himself. He changed ever since he no loner wanted to side Orochimaru.

"He's alright, but his wounds and bruises haven't really healed yet. He won't accept any treatments and he still has a hard time standing by himself." Sakura answered. "So I stop by him every now and then."

"How about the seal?"

"Tsunade-sama is still working on that."

Tenten felt left out so she decided to go and play with the puppies ahead. She didn't want to disturb their conversation so she didn't say anything. When she finally arrived outside, she found Akamaru and his family. She asked, "Can I?" to confirm if she could play. She saw Akamaru nod. She got one of the puppies,a white one which resembled much like its father when he was still a pup, only thing is, it has brown paws, as well as he end of its tail. 'Maybe I'm meant to be alone. He's so close to Sakura-san, now…' She thought.

A lot was going through her mind, but her trial of thought was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked back and saw, "Hanabi…" She gave her a smile. "Hanabi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home and have lunch?"

"Naah…" She replied. "I can see a lot is going through your mind."

"I get to wonder why Hyugas seem to know mostly everything." Tenten said jokingly. Hanabi smiled.

But the smile faded away when she remembered and said, "I'll be having my curse seal planted on my forehead in two weeks."

Tenten looked at her with pity. 'Maybe that's the reason why…' Before she could finish her thoughts, Hanabi finished it for her. "I kind of don't want to stay home because of that." She said, sitting down beside her.

Now, at least, Tenten had someone to talk to and lucky enough, no one went out of the house. Not long 'til they had more visitors. "Hanabi!!" A deep voice said, followed by two people landing on the ground, the female of the two said, "Where have you been? Common, otou-san does not wish to eat until everyone is present." Hanabi the stood up but didn't move from her spot. Tenten followed. She was really happy to see again both Hyugas happy. She walked up to Neji and Hinata and said, " I'm happy to see you both alright!!" She placed her hand in front of her, "Congratulations!!" ready for a handshake.

Neji looked at Hinata, Hinata nodded. Neji then higged her, his **friend** and he said, "I'm glad to see you alright. Lee has done well!" Tenten smiled and said, "I know. I'm glad to see you alright too." And returned the hug…while Hinata was watching, happy, she was hoping that to see Naruto if he's really alright. She had the same intensions as Neji.

Right when they were about to separate, a loud 'bang' on the door was heard and running footsteps fading. Tenten's guts were telling her who that was… "Lee!!"

She ran after Lee towards the house and out. She didn't want him to think of the wrong thing. She didn't want him to jump into conclusions. She wanted him to know…the **truth**.

While the three Hyugas stood there, smiling with the same thoughts in their minds, 'She loves him, more so over, he loves her back. They love each other and are meant for each other.' Hinata then faced the two and said, "We better see to it no one gets hurt."

"Lee!!" She called out again. She can't take it anymore. She drew out her kunais and at the sound of it made Lee turn around. She threw them, directing him. (A/N: She didn't intent to hill him, okay?!) It caught to his clothing, just where she wanted them to be, the perfect aim, then these pinned him to the tree, his back facing it. He thought it was useless pinning him to the tree with just kunais, but Tenten attached wires to it, rounded it around the tree so now he was really stuck. If he keeps on moving, the wires may cut through his skin and kill him.

But Lee hesitated, he kept moving until Tenten was now in front of him, in a whisper-like voice, she said, "Lee, please stop moving. You'd hurt yourself."

But Lee still hesitated to listen. "Lee-kun!! Please stop, I don't want to see you hurt!!"

"Just let me go, Tenten."

"But you don't understand…"

"I think I do, Tenten. You can go back in living your life…" he said, then whispered, trying not to let her hear, "with him…" but she did hear it. He continued, "…while I vcan go back in living mine…okay? So please, can I go now?"

"No, because you don't understand A SINGLE THING!!" By the she said this, everyone: the three Hyugas, two Inuzukas, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino arrived outside. They wondered what was all the commotion about, except for the Hyugas, that it. "I can't take it anymore, Lee, I can't." She got the wires and kunais off him. Lee just stood there, head hung low and didn't move. She continued, "I thought I can, but I can't. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone. I need someone like you, Lee…" Tears started to roll down her face. 'Damnit!' she thought. "I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THIS ANYMORE!!" She shouted.

And her next words made everyone, especially Lee, speechless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter nine, it's a cliffy, yeah, a cliff-hanger. But isn't it obvious already...what her next words are? Anyways...I hope you like it…and please never ever forget to R&R, alright? And I have this new fic entitled "**_Meeting You Again_**"...please check it out and send some reviews...alright?!!

Naruto, Hinata, Neji: Awww!!!  
Kyoko: (rolled eyes)  
Tenten: What's with the 'awww'-ing about?  
Neji: We found chapter nine…here!! (handed to her)  
Tenten: Hey, thanks!! How many more chapters are there, Kyoko?  
Kyoko: I don't know…I think the next is the last one, or maybe there will still be two more to go.  
Naruto: Yosh!! Common!! We're almost through with this fic!!  
Neji, Naruto: (looked at Kyoko evilly) And if ever this would have a sad ending, we'll beat the shit out of you…  
Kyoko: (looks worried) _I just hope they'll like the outcome_.  
Naruto: Alright!! Time to find Chapter 10!! Hahaha!! Ahahaha!! Ahaha-cough, choked!!  
Hinata: (sweat drop) _I sometimes get to wonder why his being loud mouth affected me so…oh yeah, it taught to speak for myself, I think…  
_Tenten, Neji, Kyoko: (sweat drop)


	10. Celebrations

Yeay!! We're almost through with this fic!! Thanks to those who had reviews my fic, and please, do so and keep on giving me more, so here's the tenth chapter, which I really worked hard on making my head ache just to think on what to write here. So please, after you all read, R&R…anonymous reviewers are aloud, I'd really love to read and have a lot of reviews…Alright, on with the story…

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Last Chapter**

"No, because you don't understand A SINGLE THING!!" By the time she said this, everyone: the three Hyugas, two Inuzukas, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino arrived outside. They wondered what was all the commotion about, except for the Hyugas, that it. "I can't take it anymore, Lee, I can't." She got the wires and kunais off him. Lee just stood there, head hung low and didn't move. She continued, "I thought I can, but I can't. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone. I need someone like you, Lee…" Tears started to roll down her face. 'Damnit!' she thought. "I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THIS ANYMORE!!" She shouted.

And her next words made everyone, especially Lee, speechless.

**Chapter 10: Celebrations**

"I just can't take it anymore…I need you, Lee…I-I love you…" She said. "I-I don't know when it started but…that's the truth", and those were the three words he has been longing to hear from her.

The Hyugas smiled, the Inuzukas, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru went wide eyed while Shino still had an expressionless face. Lee…Lee was at utmost surprise, He lifted his head and saw her in front of him, and her head hung low, quietly crying. 'Did I…did I hear her right?' He asked himself. He wasn't sure of what he heard because of all the anger, sadness and bitterness that was raging through him a while ago being too caught up in his own mind and feelings. 'Did she say…that she loves me?'

For him not responding to what she said, she felt rejected…but she shook her head, trying to back away that thought and be optimistic. 'Maybe…he…he didn't hear me. Just please, this one, don't let him go…' She thought. 'Maybe I just went to fast and startled him…' She started, "I…I really care…a lot a---"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lee had slipped his fingers under her chin and let her lips meet his. She went wide eyed for a second, not knowing what had just happened. But finally realizing where she was, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist and now, she could feel the warmth of him she has been longing, She felt safe…she found true **love.**

When they broke apart from their kiss, he hugged her, he didn't want to let go, he then whispered, "I hope I heard that right because I have been long loving you, Tenten-chan"

Tenten smiled and whispered back to him, "I think you heard me right, Lee-kun." They both then gave a light chuckle. "I'm sorry, Lee…"

Lee brought her head back a little and looked her in the eye, "No, I should be the one who should be sorry. I didn't let you explain first before jumping into conclusions."

Remembering that they weren't alone, they looked at the direction where the people were standing. Some had softened eyes by what they had seen or maybe heard as well. Some were chuckling, still for the same reasons. When the realized this, they blushed. Everything was settled until something else caught their attention.

"Oi!! Kiba!! I was planning to spend the day with just Ino, but she really wanted--" He stopped, seeing all the people in the place, some he didn't expect to be there.

Everyone had smirks on their faces after seeing their hands holding and intertwining fingers. Kiba then said, "Continue, Naruto…"

"She…uh-what-where-why are there so many people here?" Naruto aked. He started to blush realizing that all people heard what he had said a while ago.

"Well, they just decided to visit." Kiba answered.

Naruto looked at everyone: from Sakura, to Chouji and Shikamaru, to the Inuzukas, to Shino, to Lee and Tenten, to the Hyuugas and back…wait… 'The Hyugas!' Naruto and Ino exclaimed in their minds. 'W-what are they doing here?' the two blondes had the same thoughts running through their minds.

Naruto was happy to see the Hyugas happy, smiling, at least his **friends** (A/N: **Friends,** alright?) are happy, with someone; and he is at the same time confused as to why they were here. Well Ino, Ino was confused as well, but very much troubled. She looked from Naruto whose face was written with joy and confusion, and then to Hinata, whose face was written with joy, as well as relief. She thought that the both still…well…

Hinata was relieved and happy to see Naruto and Ino alright. She was as happy as how Neji was seeing Lee and Tenten. 'Well I think I see another lovebirds here.' The 3 Hyugas thought.

Ino was about to take her hand from Naruto's, but before she could, Naruto held tighter, it seemed like he didn't want to let her go. She then said, "Naruto-kun, can you…uh…please let go? I--"

Before she could finish, Naruto butted in, "Oh, sorry. Did I hold too tight?" he said, but still didn't let go, nor even lossened a bit.

"No…uh…I'd rather go home now. If you want to stay, you could, but I'll be going now"

Naruto now loosened his grip, eyes widened. To him, it seemed like he knew what was going on through Ino's mind. Ino finally got out and said, "Sayonara, Naruto." When she turned back, about to go home, she felt arms slip and wrap around her waist.

"Ino-chan, why d'you want to leave? Stay here with me for a while. Please…I…I need you, right now…always."

Ino was taken aback. He turned her around to face him and said, "It's really…hard…uh... to say this…so…I'd rather show it." He drew his face nearer to hers. He slipped his hand, his fingers under her chin, his intentions was to show her his feelings for her…through a **kiss.**

Before anything happened, "Weeellll…I think we've seen enough lovestruck for today…" Hanabi cut in, stopping everything to her attention, and sadly, that had to happen before Naruto and Ino could kiss. "Nee-chan, Nee-kun…common, let's go home. I bet otou-san is already worried."

The two nodded. Before Hinata went out, she turned around and said, "Uhm…guys…my birthday is coming up in three weeks and I'd really appreciate it if you'd come to my house and celebrate it with us. It would also be Neji-kun's and my---our engagement party. Hana-neechan, if you want to come, you are welcomed to; Sakura-chan, please bring Sasuke-san with you, if you're coming and Naruto, if you would come, please bring Udon, Moegi and…Konohamaru." She laughed a little…since at her back was a blushing Hanabi. Naruo had a grin across his face. She continued, "I'm also planning on inviting the Subaku Siblings." At the sound of this, Shikamaru went wide eyed and had a little blush. "Anyway, I hope---want---hope to see you there. Ja ne!!" Hinata said, and left with the other two Hyugas.

"Ja ne!!" They all called back. "Now where were we?" Naruto said smirking, in front of Ino and with that said, Naruto didn't take any other chances and kiss her. All smiled.

As the three Hyugas head on home, Hinata watched her sister walk in front of her and Neji with these in her mind, 'I'm going to settle this, Hanabi. Don't worry, I'll find a way…now I know why you don't want to stay at home that much and rather go some place else and only let me and Neji-kun look for you. Don't worry. I'll find a way…"

Her trail of thoughts was cut off when Neji asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him and said, "I'll tell you when we're alone at home, alright?" She looked back at Hanabi. 'I won't allow it and I'll find a way…'

**Three Weeks Later…Hyuga Compound**

There were already a lot of people in the compound in their formal clothes. But not everyone was there yet, from the guests Hinata herself invited. All the Hyugas were there, they could never miss this in their whole entire life. Her supporters were already there: Shino, Kiba and Kurenai; her fiancé and their friends: Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Hana; the hokage and Shizune were also there; the sensei's:Gai, Kakashi; some more other Jounins, Chunins: who of course included Konohamaru and his friends and some genins: friends of Hanabi. None of the team seven were there. Ino, Lee, Tenten and the Subaku siblings weren't there yet. She had really hoped that they all could come.

It wasn't long until Team Seven arrived along with Ino, Sasuke…Sauske…his arms around Naruto's neck and shoulder to give support to some of his weight, he still somewhat had a hard time standing up by himself.

"You have finally arrived!" Hinata and Neji said joyfully. They all nodded, smiling.

When the four went in the dojo, took their seats, Ino and Sakura went to where the girls were, while Naruto and Sasuke went to the guys. Gone, Tekstu arrived "Why did you in-"

Before he could finish, "Shut up!!" Neji cut in. Hinata defended, "Our party, our decisions. Leave us be, Tekstu-sama and back off!! We won't let you control our lives any longer." Neji continued, "And neither theirs. You have gone far enough!!" With that, Tekstu left. Neji faced Hinata, "Far enough to make a clumsy move to bring us…" "Even closer." She continued. Then they gave each other a kiss.

Not long later, the Subaku Siblings, Tenten and Lee arrived. "Congratulations!! And Happy Birthday, Hinata!!" the four said, this did not include Gaara.

"Arigato!" She replied. "Well I guess everyone is here."

They were all lead to the dojo, the biggest dojo in the compound. Arriving there, they split. Neji lead the three boys to the left side of the dojo where most of the men were seated while Hinata lead the two girls to the right side of the dojo where most of the women were. Arriving on their respective seats, (A/N: Let's start with the guys) Shikamaru went wide eyed for seeing the Subaku Brothers.

"What's running through your mind, Nara?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Huh---what?!! Uh---no one!!" Shikamaru answered, having a trouble finding his words.

"Nara, I said 'what' not 'who'…Temari isn't it?" All men present on the table chuckled.

Hearing her name, it was the scariest thing to be heard, but her name to him was also as if owned by the angels. He looked at where the girls sat down and there she was, the most frightening but prettiest, most angelic and most radiating sight flash before his eyes. Chouji, as his best friend, saved his butt, "Well, Neji-san, I guess Hanabi will be having her seal planted on her forehead as well, huh?"

"Well, that won't be necessary…" Neji answered proudly. "It should have happened but…"

"Nani?!!" All men shouted. "That's a miracle!!" "What happened, Hyuga?" finally this time, the Uchiha spoke.

On the girl's side of the table, where Tenten and Temari sat, Hanabi saw them, ran up to Tenten. "You made it!!" She then took her seat, which was greatly next to hers.

"How could I miss this for all my life?!! Tonight is the night when your nee-chan is turning eighteen, and it is when you walk up to him--"

"Tenten-chan, I think it's too early for that. I'm twelve, and he's…uh…like fourteen or fifteen or something…"

"It doesn't---Hanabi…it's a miracle!! I thought you're to have your seal last weak."

"Hanabi? You were suppose to have your seal already?" Sakura asked, replaying Tenten words, shocked. Hanabi nodded.

"Why isn't it there? It's not invisible or something as to what I remembered." Temari said.

"No, it isn't invisible." Hanabi faced Hinata with so much gratefulness; Hinata looked back at her sister with proud eyes. Hanabi faced them, "Nee-chan did something amazing on that day."

**Flashbacks**

**Hyuga Compound**…6:00 a.m.

"_Wake up, Hanabi!! Wake up!!" A deep, harsh voice said, "It is time!!"_

_Hanabi grunted, she had just arrived from a mission the day before and her body felt tired and sore; and she had to be awaken that early in the morning!! That's bullshit!!_

_Before she could sit up properly, she felt hands gripping her arms, and the people dragged her outside of her room, to their private training grounds. She rubbed the sleep of her eyes and just realized that she had found herself kneeling a few feet away in front of some elders (not all). "Oh no!! No!! NO!!"_

_In front of the elders stood Tekstu… 'That--that bastard!!' She thought. She wanted to move and escape, but her body wouldn't listen. She was hell tired!! Tekstu then performed hand signs, after, he raised his hands, ready to pass the seal to her forehead. 'Hehe' He thought. 'Oh shit!' She thought._

_At the back of the elders was her father…father, "Tekstu, stop, you don't have to do this…that is utmost unnecessary!!" Held by two men, trapped._

"_It is needed…remember that she now belongs to the branch house…"_

_As he was about to give her the curse seal, it didn't push through, he felt a hard grip… pinch…on his wrist, a hand stopping his chakra flow. He looked to whom the hand belonged to and saw…the heiress…she then did a gentle fist which literally cut his chakra flow._

"_Didn't you hear otou-san say it wasn't necessary? Are you deaf?!!!" She shouted back._

"_B—b—but…"_

"_I'm not finished yet!! People say that we, Hyugas, are a clan…" "But were aren't a clan at all!!" Neji continued, now standing in front of Hanabi._

"_This seal is what's dividing us, that's why were aren't a clan. Do you think the Abarume, Inuzukas, Naras, Yamanakas, and all the other clans out there have this cursed seal?...No!! So stop with all these seal, would you?!!" She said. "I'd rather have that seal planted on me than spending everyday, every minute, looking…just helplessly looking at **my** sister suffering the seal by herself!" She neared Hanabi, knelt down beside her and hugged her. Hanabi was now crying. "It's alright, nee-chan, it's for the sake of the clan…I know what I'm doing, it's okay…"Hanabi said._

_Hinata was suppose to say something to her but was beaten by Neji, "But don't you get it?! It's not alright for her or uncle…or me. I'd rather have a thousand more seal planted on me than to see any other person suffer because of this. I'd rather loose my honor, than knowing that I'm free and…you're not. I tell you, it's a complicated life having a seal."_

"_Stop with your chitchat!! It's the Hyuga rules…Main and Branch…she should have it…and it will push through…"_

"_No!!" The two shouted. Hinata stood up beside Neji._

"_Then we should settle this…through…a fight…"_

"_A fight you shall have." The two said with a smirk._

"_Tekstu-sama, you can't stand a chance against them. The Hyuga Prodigy plus the Hyuga Heiress, they're both too strong for you." Another Hyuga said to Tekstu._

_Tekstu didn't listen, "But the curse seal has been in the Hyugas for many generations. And we can't break that tradition, so we still have to use it and **pass it on**."_

_With just one blow of the gentle fist from each of Hinata and Neji, they sent Tekstu flying to the ground._

"_I told you so…" The Hyuga said again._

"_Shut up, idiot!!" Tekstu muttered._

_Hinata then said, "Shame on you, Tekstu-sama. Not only are you deaf but blind as well. You're lucky to be a part of the Main House. But would it feel nice if **you** were forced to even just watch your sibling or your child have the seal planted on them? Crouch down in pain when the seal is activated? It would feel much worse when **you**'re the one being forced to plant it on them, those that you love dearly. But it would feel the worst if it is planted on you. You'll get to feel all the pain by yourself, since no two people can ever feel the same things. You never see or look back, do you, if ever this happens to you? You're such a complete shame,an utter disgrace! If everyone knew about this; they'd know how pathetic you are. But they don't have to know…so everyone" She looked at everyone who was present, "…not a single word about this after everything…" she continued, "Think twice, next time, Tekstu. I want to give you another chance…you're already shameful enough, and waist this second chance of yours, you'll be twice as shameful as you are now. And I guarantee you: there won't be a third chance."_

_She and Neji turned around and walked to Hanabi. Neji volunteered to carry Hanabi back to her room. Hanabi held on to her nee-chan and her nee-kun tight, she didn't want to let go, she was very blessed to know them and have them. She was to be carried back to her room, where she could fall asleep once again, after one month of worrying so much about the seal, now is no longer troubled about it, and now she can sleep peacefully._

_The Hyugas that were holding Hiashi let him go, and right away he ran after his daughters and nephew to see if they were alright. The elders looked at their retreating backs; they looked back at Tekstu and said, "She's right. Let's stop that for a change. Changes might be nice for the clan."_

**End of Flashbacks**

At both tables had awed expression on their faces…the same story was being shared on the boys' table by Neji.

"Wow…" were all the girls said, those at Hinata and Hanabi's table. (A/N: Both of them sat at the same table)

'Speechless'…were all the guys at his table.

At both tables, Hinata on the girls, Neji on the boys, they both said, "But I don't want that story to be heard outside of the compound…since that is…somewhat family matters, and since I believed that you are all trustworthy enough, I/I allowed her to tell/told you."

"Why not?!! That's an amazing e--"

"As I told you…family matters, they don't have to know…no more questions, please."

"Alright…alright…okay…"the listeners replied.

They all looked at Hanabi, her forehead clearly seen, signing the victory of her nee-chan and her nee-kun.

------------------------

The time passed, girls had their own girl talk, boys had their own guy talk, kids played, and everyone enjoyed the party. Some danced with their lovers on the dance floor. Until a young man came up to the table of where the girls sat and walked up to Hanabi, "Can I have a…uh…a dance with you?"

Hanabi went wide eyed… 'Kono-konohamaru!!' She thought, she was now blushing. Konohamaru had the same thing written on his face. He didn't take any other chances, he grabbed Hanabi to the dance floor where Udon and Moegi are now at. He said, "Well… uh…boss said that I better enjoy tonight…with someone…I like. And we better stay away for a moment, I think it's going to get noisy, since they desperately wanted Udon and I out of the table. Maybe it's something they don't want--"

He was cut off, "I get it, Konohamaru-kun. Relax…" She said, then lightly chuckled.

The girls all giggled, looking at the teenagers dancing. "That's cute." Temari said. The girls looked at the boys' table, suspicious that they were the cause as to why Konohamaru got Hanabi out of the table, same with Udon and Moegi. When they looked, they saw not a single man on their seat; instead, they were all standing at a corner. All of them were standing at one corner. All of then were standing in a circle, then out of the blue, some of them faced the girls and gave evil grins. The girls had confused expressions on their faces

Seconds later, the circle made an opening; a man was being pushed by a number of men. He were pushed to the girls' table, in front of the one who held his heart dearly. The men pushed the him down to his knees and backed away. Then he thought, 'It's now or never.' He closed his eyes then nodded; he took out a velvet box from his pocket, opened it and inside of the box was a ring. He saw the girl's expressions: surprised, nervous, but full of joy. He then asked the one that he have loved, "We've gone together…For so long and I've realized…That...well...you're my soulmate…" He kept cutting in between his phrases, sweating like hell trying to figure out the next and right words to say. "You make me feel…Things I never felt before…" He then asked the girl. "So…would you take my hand and so we'll spend our whole lives together?"

The girl went wide eyed...to be honest, she has been waiting for this moment. The girl took the box from the other boy's hand, set it aside on the table, and tackled him to the floor, with a smile on her face. The man asked unsure, "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Oh, Lee!! Yes, yes…it's a yes…" Tenten answered and gave him a deep kiss.

The people watched with softened expression, from the back Neji asked Hinata. "Hinata? If this whole arranged marriage thing was never made, would you still marry me?"

"Why shouldn't I? There's nothing to loose when loving someone…" She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "…and that someone is you, I've got to say." She replied giving him a warm smile. "I still will, since I know you love me the way I love you…"

"I knew you were going to say that." He said, smiling, relieved.

"How about you? Would you really ask my hand in marriage?" Hinata asked.

"Even if the ring would cost a year's salary, even if I'd lose everything, just to be with you…" He replied. They gave each other a kiss. Just a few seconds later, Hinata was sung a 'Happy Birthday' Song…so they had to split apart…blushing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there's chapter 10…Phew!! Finally!! The plot of the story of her heart being mended is really shown here in this chapter. I hope you like this. And don't forget to R&R… and oh yeah…one more thing…

Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata: Kyoko!! We're through with you're stuff in your living room, in your study, and in your dining room as well. And we hope you also did your part in fixing your own room in the house.  
Kyoko: Yeah, I'm done with it as well.  
Hinata: And we also found your chapter 10 in the dining room.  
Tenten: God!! You put your things anywhere…  
Kyoko: Yeah, I know…I'm not that organized at times. But I am organized if there would be a more quiet atmosphere...and I'll be alone.  
Hinata: But it's not only her fault. We, I mean Naruto and I, also disarranged her stuff.  
Naruto: Well, anyways!! We're through reading chapter 10!!  
Kyoko: How was it? (worried)  
Neji: Good enough…we'll leave for now…we'll be back for the rest!! I'm famished!!  
Naruto: And we want it complete already!! Find the other pages, got it?!!  
Kyoko: (nodded, sweating like hell because of fear.)  
Naruto: Good!! So when we get back, no disarranged stuff but complete already, understood?!!  
Hinata: Don't be so harsh on her, Naruto-kun.  
Naruto: I'm not being harsh on her.  
Tenten: Well anyways…let's go!! And just know Kyoko, that we'll be back for more of these!!


	11. Riches I Will Treasure

So here's the next chapter, and it really gave me a hard time, so I would really appreciate it if you would give me a Review. And I'm really thankful to _Pooh Bear Is My Hero_, without this person, this chapter wouldn't even be possible.

**To _Pooh Bear Is My Hero:_**Thanks a bunch!!

Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Riches I Will Treasure**

Two months after the Hyugas' engagement party, you could hear the church bells ringing again. Everyone they knew was present in church, some went misty-eyed, and others had big smiles on their faces for the two people about to be wed. "I guess weddings are filling in this year…" One guest had said.

"Yeah, we just had ours last month, Neji-kun…" His wife replied, with a smile.

There, walking down the red-carpeted isle, just right after the maid of honor, Ino, walked down the isle, the bride walked down it. She was now not in her usual buns like before, she let her beautiful brown wavy hair flow down to the middle of her back, her hair was only in a half-moon hair-style. She was wearing a white, off shoulder silk gown, with a hint of some bright pink on its skirt. The gown had really outlined her body well, forming the curves of her body. It has some pink and white beads and sequins on her chest part and on the skirt, forming some of which in the Chinese Raise. Her whole dress was what seems like what Cinderella wore to the ball, only its design differs. She had white gloves that reached up to her elbows and white see-through veil that covered her lovely face. She was holding a bouquet of roses of different colors, arranged and courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

In front of all the other guest was some of their friends, those who are close to them, seated on the front row; and near the altar stood the best man, who would have guessed it would be Naruto, and the very nervous yet at the same time excited groom who was waiting patiently for the bride to reach him. He was wearing some sort of dirty white tuxedo and a clear white inside of it. He had a red rose with its leaves sticking out from the coats pockets.

The church was designed by the aspiring designers, Hinata and her sister, Hanabi. The pew isles were decorated with different roses with white and pink see through clothes, similar to the bride's veil. As for the bridal entourage, Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Sasuke, who had now fully recovered, were Lee's groom's man; Temari, Hanabi and Sakura were her bride's maid. Kiba was the ring bearer and Chouji was the bible bearer. The men were also wearing tuxedos but instead of it being white like the groom's, it was black and each had color of roses. The girls also had gowns on, only in silky bright pink color, and not a Cinderella style skirt, but just a simple one, and it had pink sequences on their chest part, their gowns also really outlined their body well.

Enough of that, and let us now continue to the wedding itself. (A/N: I'm not entirely sure of what really happens in real weddings, so forgive me if this is all going wrong.)

"And now please, may you exchange your vows…" the minister said.

"I, Rock Lee, take you, Tenten to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Lee said.

"I, Tenten, take you, Rock Lee to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Tenten said.

They then both said the same vow together, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." After that being said, the minister cleared his throat then…

"The presentation and exchange of rings and gifts…" the minister said.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy…" Lee had started as he took the ring from the minister's hands and wore it in Tenten's ring finger. "As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." He finished.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy…as a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Tenten said, saying the same words as her husband to be (well, better bear with it, weddings are kind of like that), as she took the ring from the minister's hands and wore it in Lee's ring finger. She then placed their hands gently back down and faced the priest.

"With that being said, please answer with the words 'I DO'…" the minister started. "Do you Rock Lee, take this woman, Tenten (don't know her family name) as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked as he faced Lee and asked this one serious question for him to answer. He eyed Lee for some moments and the whole churched had silenced, waiting for the grooms reply. Lee looked at the minister with determination, then softened his eyes when facing his soon to be wife. He smiled without due consideration and…

"I DO."

He said, making everyone sigh in adoration, then faced back the minister. The minister smiled and continued. He faced the bride and asked. "And do you Tenten, take this man, Rock Lee as your lawfully wedded husband?" She only smiled at the question, and just like what Lee did, looked at him before answering the matter. He looked back down at her again and gave her a smile…

"I DO."

The minister smiled again in happiness for the newly wedded couple, he then faced the guests and the couple. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife…" There was a long pause, then the priest faced the couple, "You may now kiss the bride." He finally said making some men and the girls who were present scream in excitement of the scene.

Lee and Tenten faced each other, making the guests more agitated than ever. Lee's hands slowly made down her veil, he got a hold of the tip and brought it up to the back of her head. He saw how beautiful his wife was. She was just wearing light make up making her even more beautiful with her natural features, it really did express her natural features. He smiled at her beauty and she smiled back. He touched her face gently, then cupped it. He leaned closer making the gap of their lips shorter, while she also tiptoed a bit. He leaned more and more… inches… centimeters… milliliters… and the next to it until…

BAM!!

Their lips touched lightly and they gently locked their lips together making the crowd cheer. The girls wiped the tears that formed in their eyes, proud that Tenten was now happy after what happened to her the past few months. She threw her arms around his neck while he coiled his arms around her waist, making the kiss more intimate. Tenten just couldn't help but pulled back Lee even closer to her, making herself lean back a little while he leaned forward to still remain their kiss. Lee was kind of shock of what a kisser she was, and because of his shock, he had jerk his eyes wide open, but slowly closed it again, pulling back Tenten so they could maintain their balance and stand up, not fall.

They then pulled apart with Tenten saying, "I love you…"

Lee looked straight at her eyes, replying back to her, "I love you even more…" The two then let out a light chuckle.

After which, they had the usual picture taking and the sort; and so on and so forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a two months' time, you could see Tenten is in the hospital, with a glowing green hand of Sakura checking her. "Whoa! The two of you are working fast. So when will you tell him? It's already three weeks or so old."

Tenten sat up straight with an uneasy face. "I don't know…maybe…I'll just let him find out?"

"Tenten, that would take long. You should tell him. It would be better. I'm sure he'll be glad to know. He'd be disappointed if you don't tell him and letting him just find out around three or four months later…"

"We'll just see…" Tenten said, then sighed in agitation.

"Don't worry; you're not the only ones working fast. Neji and Hinata are expecting something or someone in the month January of the next year." The two laughed. "Yours is around the next month of theirs, according to my calculations…"

"Well, arigato, Sakura. I'll be going now…Ja ne!! And Congratulations!! I hope you and Sasuke have a wonderful life!" She left.

While she was going home, she was kind of lost in track. She was excited to tell Lee, but scared of what he might say back. A fifty percent chance of what she'd like to happen and also there's a fifty percent chance of the other. She also had to tell Tsunade-sama about this so to excuse her from taking mission. When she found out that she had lead herself not an inch closer to home, she said, "Oh! I better get home and start making dinner!!"

When she arrived home, she right away started. She was almost through with the food she was cooking when the door banged open. "Tenten, love! I'm home!!" She didn't reply to him, knowing that he'd just follow the scent of food to the kitchen, and really he did so. He threw his stuff on the couch, even his ANBU vest, cloak and everything else, what was left on him was his usual attire when just at home. Arriving at the kitchen, he saw Tenten faced back from him. He went near her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and wrested his chin on her shoulder. "What's that your cooking?"

Tenten didn't reply, instead, she turned around, even in his arms. She lifted the plate that she was holding to their eye level and said, "Let's eat!!"

Lee took his arms off from Tenten's waist and followed her to the dining table. She placed the food on top of the table and sat on one side of the table while he sat on the other. "Itadakimasu!!" And they started eating

Well actually, Tenten wasn't eating much, while Lee was filling his mouth with all her cooking. She was just chopsticking(is there even such a word?) her food and this wasn't left unnoticed by Lee. "Tenten? Is something wrong? You're not eating…"

Tenten looked up from her plate of food… 'Oooohh…how should I even tell him? Why am I even tense! This is suppose to be very good news!' she kept thinking.

"Ten-chan?" Lee asked again.

"Nothing…I'm fine…eat up…don't worry about me…" Tenten replied. She sighed heavily.

"Are you sure? You better eat some food yourself…" He said then started eating once again.

'Okay, it's settled then. He has the right to know and I should tell him.' She thought. She placed down his chopsticks and let out a deep breath.

Lee noticed this and asked again, "Tenten? Are you not hungry?"

"Lee…" She started, "I don't know how else to say this so I'll go directly to the point…" She took in another deep breath and let it out before saying, "I'm…" She slumped her shoulders, 'Just say it!!' She ordered herself. "I went to Sakura today, and well, she said that…I'm pregnant."

Lee was surprised. He had stop eating and the chopsticks he was holding had slipped from his fingers and he was still has a statue. 'We're a family now!!' He thought in his mind.

Since he didn't give any other reactions besides being shock and not moving, she was hoping she had the wrong theory. 'Oh my, oh my, oh my!! Please, just don't be sad!!' She kept thinking. She looked away for a few seconds, trying to think of words to say to him. When she looked back at his seat, she noticed that he wasn't there. She then felt arms wrapping around her waist, and what seemed like her reflexes, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and she was lifted from her seat because of the hug. She then heard him say while spinning around making her feet being lifted up as well, "We're going to be a family!! I'm going to be a father!!" He said it again and again while spinning round and round still with her in his arms. She was relieved when she heard him say this. 'He's happy…' She said to herself.

Lee then placed her back down and asked, "How long has it been in your belly…okaa-san?" He smiled widely.

She smiled back at him, "Sakura said on about three weeks or so already…"

"Hehe…" He started, and though still her belly was small, he rubbed it gently, "I'll take good care of the two of you no matter what…" "What do you think it is: a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know, otou-san…we'll just find out soon enough…alright"

"Oh!! I can't wait!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Epilogue

**

So there, she announced it to him and now her belly has grown to a great size, it should be expected though since she is already 8 months pregnant, just a month before her expected delivery. But as surprising as it seems, her belly was bigger to those of whom are also eight months pregnant, hers seems bigger. But that didn't matter, now, does it? All they are expecting is a child.

Hinata just gave birth to a son last week and a week later, the group just wanted to celebrate for their son and the next heir, so here they all were, in the Hyuga Household, celebrating. All of Hinata's friends were there, and some girls of whom are already pregnant and this included Tenten.

"Lee, can we sit down…I'm kinda tired…" Tenten said. Lee nodded. He held her hand, never letting go, and lead her to the nearest comfortable couch which the two of them can sit on. Once seated, Tenten sighed in relief. "The baby's kinda really getting heavy."

"But you aren't..." Lee said. He looked at her tummy and started talking, "Oh, hello there, cute little baby…" He started saying, in a cuddling way while rubbing her tummy and pouting his mouth. "…you have grown so big, or yes you have!!" Tenten just smiled at him, enjoying the sight of what Lee was doing.

"What are you doing?" This caught Lee and Tenten's attention to the one who had said it. "You're talking to an unborn child?" What seemed like a question was also like a statement when Neji says this…he had his week year old son in his arms…

"Lee-san, don't listen to him..." Hinata said, who was beside Neji, chuckling a bit. "He was also like that before our son was born…" Hinata and Tenten gave out a small giggle.

Neji raised his eyebrow and he seemed irritated, but if you look at him closely, he was really happy. He started to smile, "Well, I can't deny it. We, men, sometimes tend to do that when it comes to an unborn child in our wives' womb…" They all started laughing.

"We'll leave the two…erm…three of you now…" Hinata said joyously.

When they just turned around, Tenten started to moan, and groan in pain. "Ooof! That one hurt. Better be gentle there, now, or you'll hurt mommy…" Tenten said while soothing the pain.

Neji and Hinata couldn't help but turned back around and look at them, smiling at the soon to be family. "This one's such a wild one…" Lee said.

But Tenten didn't stop her grunting. "Uggh!" She cried out again. "It can't be hold now, Lee!!" She just shouted.

Neji, Hinata and Lee went wide eyed. "She has to delivery!! Now!!" Hinata and Neji just shouted.

"Nani?!!" Lee said, looking in surprise facing Neji and Hinata while his body was comforting his wife. "The delivery was not yet to be expected!!" Lee said.

"LEE!!" She cried out again. "I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!! THE BABY WANTS TO COME OUT!!"

"This can't be helped!!" Hinata said. "She has to do the delivery!!"

"I'll rush her to the hospital!!" Lee said. "Your household is just near it so I think we can make it…" Lee said. Without hesitation, he quickly carried Tenten in his arms and rushed to the hospital. He went off ahead while the others just followed on later.

As soon as they arrived there, he placed her down on one of the stretcher offered by some nurses then rushed her to the emergency room. He followed them going there and once they reached outside, a nurse stopped him from going inside. "Please stay here and wait. She will be alright, rest assured."

But inside he could hear her scream, "I WANT LEE!! I WANT HIM HERE!!!" And her grunting in pain. He could sense that she wasn't in labor yet, but he knew she had to be sooner!!

A nurse soon came out of the room, breathing heavily, sweating, "Please…come in…and hurry!!" And so he followed right away.

He saw that Tenten was on a stretcher in a position ready to give birth, with Tsunade and some nurses to help in the labor. He quickly went near Tenten and she right away took his hand. He then heard Tsunade say, "Tenten, we need you to perform the labor now!! Don't hesitate in doing it!! We can make it!! Now, PUSH!!!" She said. Tenten pushed, and her grip on Lee's hand seemed to tighten, with her face showing force and pain.

She pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed, until…_Tadaa---!! _The baby was born. She was relieved when she heard her…their baby cry. Tsunade cleaned then wrapped the baby in a clean blue blanket, showing that the baby was a boy and handed the child to Lee. "A boy, our baby is a boy, Tenten." Lee said. Tenten sighed in relief.

Lee went outside and saw that their friends were already there. They all got startled to see him and his son in his arms. "Lee!!!" "I see that your child's a boy." Neji said. Lee nodded. Everyone started to near Lee and his son when they heard Tenten scream in pain again.

This got Lee really worried. He left the group and went back in to see how his wife was doing. He saw her again, her face showing pain. "What's wrong?!!" He asked. All the commotion had lead their son to start to cry.

Tsunade brightened a bit…then faced Lee. "There's another one!!!" Then positioned herself to get ready for another labor.

From the outside, their friends heard what Tsunade had said. "Nani?!! They have twins?!!" They exclaimed. Sakura went in the room and said. "Tsunade-sama!! Please, let me assist!!"

"NO!!" Tsunade replied. "You're five months pregnant and you shouldn't be doing this!!" She complied and got out of the room but in disturbance.

Lee sat back down again near Tenten and she again took one of his arms, so he was forced to carry their son with just one arm. And now, instead of taking a hold on his hand, she got old of his wrist.

Every push she forced for the child to come out, her grip on his wrist tighten making his whole left hand white and it seemed like his wrist was about to be broken. "ONE LAST PUSH, TENTEN!! NOW, ONE…TWO…THREE…PUSH!!!" And the baby finally came out.

"Finally…" She said, sighing in total relief. She heard her second child cry out and she started crying in happiness and faced her husband. "It wasn't just a child after all. They were children." She said, loosening her grip on his wrist and letting it go.

Lee looked at his wrist, it was really red. He just smiled, it didn't matter to him, she was in labor at that time after all. Tsunade once again cleansed and wrapped their second child in a pink balnket and gave the child to Tenten. She walked out of the room, wiping her hands with a towel, and ordering the other nurses as well to leave the family to their privacy.

Lee looked from his son, then to his daughter, then to his wife who was still crying. "So, what do we name them, Ten-chan?"

"We did never considered looking for a name for them, now, have we? Since we never minded whichever gender they have..."

"We just kept looking forward to today...love, what will we name our children?"

She faced her husband, then looked at her son then to her daughter. "I want to name her Ami, Lee-kun. I've really love that name for a girl."

"I love that name, Ten-chan…" "And how about our son?"

She looked at her son before saying, "Ari…I want to call him Ari…" She said. They both smiled happily. They were now a family, together in living life's problems.

Lee wiped off the tear on Tenten's smooth face then kissed her lightly on her lips and took the child from her arms. Tenten got confused of why he just did that. "You better get some rest and go to sleep." He said. She nodded. She can't deny the fact that she was really tired. He then left the room with both their children in his arms, looking at them lovingly, hushing their babies to sleep. 'Thank you, Kami, for everything…' the couple thought to themselves. 'These are my true riches, riches that I will forever treasure…' They both thought, counting their blessings.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there, finally, this chapter's finally through!! _Sigh!!_ It really gave me a hard time!! But I hope it would reach to your satisfaction. And I hope you like it. R&R please!!

Kyoko: Oooo!! I finally found it!! The chapter that I have been looking for!! And they have no idea that there's still one more...hehehehehe!!  
Tenten: (_bang open the door_) Kyoko!! I lost one of my scrolls!! I think it's somewhere in your home!!  
Kyoko: What?!!  
Neji: BYAKUGAN!!  
Tenten: Hey!! What's that?!  
Neji: (_looked at direction Tenten pointed at_) It's another chapter!!  
Tenten: Oh! So we'll be taking this!! (_snatched the papers from my hand_)  
Kyoko: _grunt!!_  
Tenten/Neji: Arigatou!! We'll be sure to show this to Naruto and Hinata!! Ja ne!! (_leave_)  
Kyoko: _Grunt!! _This sucks!!


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE:**

Hey children of God, I have good news and bad news. But before everything else, a few words from the bible inspired me and I can't help myself but type it down here and let all of you know _**what Love really is **_(or so what I've read).

**LOVE**

_I may be able to speak the languages of human beings and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. I may have all the knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move a mountain-but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burned-but if I no love, this does me no good. Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope and patience never fail. Love is eternal. There are inspired messages, but they aretemporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues, but they will cease; there is knowledge, but it will pass. For our gifts and knowledge and of inspired messages are only partial; but when what is perfect comes, then what ispartial will disappear. When I was a child, my speech, feeling, and thinking were all those of a child; now that I am an adult, I have no more use of my childish ways. What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror; then we shall see face-to-face. What I know now is only partial; then it will be complete-as complete as God's knowledge of me. Meanwhile three remain: faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is **love.**_

Yeah, those are the words.

I have a riddle for you to answer as well.

_I was standing at the second letter of the alphabet. Searching for a ring, at the middle of the river, at the end of the lake, at the end of the day. The ring was found beside you. __What is the message?_

Send me your answer alright? So I would know that you really read this message for all of you and that I could really know that you're using the muscles and cells in your brain, not just for reading, writing, counting, imagining, and all those stuff, but puzzles also. And I'll reply back to you as soon as possible if you got the answer right or not.

And a saying goes: _Don't stay with the person you can live with, stay with the person you can't live without._

Well, anyways. Ja ne!!


End file.
